


Fate up Against Your Will

by Huffybearchild



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffybearchild/pseuds/Huffybearchild
Summary: Three years have passed and the Pines twins are back in Gravity Falls for the Summer of their sixteenth Birthdays. What was meant to be a simple vacation soon somersaulted into a whirlwind of change. Afraid of growing up and drifting apart Mabel confides in the one person she never thought she'd see eye to eye with.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Robbie Valentino, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Swinging Party

Robbie kicked the dirt road beneath him and checked his watch. “ Dude how long is this going to take?” They had been waiting in the grueling summer heat for half an hour now, and his shirt had been long since stuck to his back.

“Chill, he just texted me, they should be pulling around the corner any second now” “And please, try to get along”

Rolling his eyes he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Wendy had been saying ‘ _any second now_ ’ since they pulled up to the Shack and he honestly couldn’t take it anymore. Though she seemed relatively calm, Robbie could tell she was excited, the way her fingers drummed on her thigh was a dead giveaway. He would’ve just chalked it up to his imagination if he hadn’t caught her counting down the days a week prior. Secretly, he was sure everyone was excited, and who could blame them? Gravity Falls had been so quiet these past couple years, no mysteries or adventures, just normal, average life. 

He sighed, letting the corners of his mouth turn up into a slight smile. There was no way he would admit it, but maybe he was _a little_ excited too.

“Dude they’re here!” 

The old red sedan skirted around the corner, almost fishtailing before it came to a sudden halt. 

A moment later three people emerged looking queasier than a preteen who just rode the carnival’s Nightmare wheel.

“I’ll be happy if I never have to get into a car with Grunkle Stan again” 

“Hey Dipper! You said, and I quote ‘ _get us to the shack by 4’_ and what time is it now?” 

The old man’s tone was as sardonic as Robbie remembered, three years had been kind to him and his brother Ford, they barely looked any different, give or take a few wrinkles. Dipper on the other hand had shot up like a tree. The kid was almost as tall as he was, and the wide frame glasses he wore definitely gave him that mature look he craved as a thirteen year old. 

“It’s 3:57” Dipper huffed his response before turning his attention back over to Wendy and Robbie, who had been standing in stunned silence. “Hey Wendy, I hope you didn’t wait too long” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Dipper, I’ve missed you so much! You have no idea man!” She cried throwing her arms around the teen in a crushing hug. There was no telling if it was lack of oxygen or embarrassment that made Dipper’s cheeks flare red. 

Robbie cleared his throat “Hey Kid thanks for the warm welcome” He wasn’t sure if the two of them still had some sort of rivalry, but he wasn’t keen to rekindle it. “Hey where's Mabel? Last time I checked you had a twin” 

Out of thin air popped the girl in question, Robbie wasn’t even sure he was looking at the same kid. Like Dipper, she had done quite a bit of growing and lost the braces, her trademark sweater was replaced with a cute rainbow t-shirt and some short overalls. Even her hair was tied up in a messy bun, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had changed as much as these two had.

“ Sorry! Sorry, I’m here!” She called from the back of the sedan. “Waddles was trying to eat the car cushion, I couldn’t get the poor guy to stop!” 

Mabel let the pig down and hurried over to the group. “Oh my gosh guys you look great!” 

She was as bubbly as ever, animatedly talking about their flight over and how Stan and Ford had agreed to meet them at the airport but somehow got lost between terminals. It was so mundane but he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Enough about that, Robbie you cut your hair!” Mabel reached up and felt the peach fuzz on the shaved sides of his head and gave an approving nod. “It looks so good,” she fawned.

Dipper swatted her hand down “Mabel quit it!” “Sorry you know how she is, zero personal space” he said gesturing at the sliver of room she had left them.

“No it’s cool” Robbie shrugged. He hadn’t mentally prepared himself for the overwhelming energy she conducted, it was almost impossible to keep up. “Thanks kid”. 

“Hey kids, grab your things, let’s move this conversation in the Shack and get settled” yelled Ford tossing Dipper his duffel bag. “The rest is in the truck, c’mon” 

Mabel went to reach into the trunk of the sedan, leaning hard on the bumper as she dug to the very back. “I want to hear all about what you guys have up to? I want the whole scoop, cover to cover!” She paused removing a large pink suitcase and tossing it behind her. “Here help me this while I grab waddles’s bag” 

Robbie complied dragging the suitcase behind him. “What the hells in here, rocks?” He said heaving the enormous luggage bag up the porch steps. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. “That’s a secret I’ll never tell” 

“Oh yeah Dipper, Mabel, everyone’s getting together for a bush party tonight in the woods,” “you guys wanna be the guests of honor?” Asked Wendy following close behind them with another bag around her shoulder.

Dipper nodded, trying not to seem as eager as he felt. “That sounds awesome, of course we would ” 

“Can I invite Candy and Grenda?” “I feel like it would be rude not to” Mabel said rocking back and forth on her toes. “Plus I haven’t seen them in so long”

The two Pines twins were only able to keep up with everyone from Gravity Falls through text and the occasional phone call. Though Robbie himself never got a direct message he would always hear Wendy complain when Dipper forgot to Reply. _“I thought we were tighter than that”_ she’d always say staring at her phone screen. 

“Yah, bring them, but this isn’t going to be some Cali party like back home” grunted Robbie trudging off the porch. 

“Sick” Laughed Wendy playfully punching Dipper’s arm. “Party’s at the clearing by Bottlenose Rock, you know that place like a fifteen minute walk from here we used to chill at, remember?” 

“Just tell us the time and we’ll be there!” Mabel smiled, whipping out her phone to fire off a text to her friends.

Wendy looked over to Robbie who shrugged, they hadn’t exactly set a time in stone. “Be there by nine, I guess” “We’ll catch up then” She gave them one last friendly wave before heading down the path with Robbie. “See ya tonight!” 

*

“Geeze Dipper you’ve been fussing with your hair forever, it looks great, you look great!” It was at least the tenth time she had to reassure him. Mabel was sure it wouldn’t be the last by the time the night was over.

“I feel like I should change, do you think I should change?” He said tosseling his locks one last time before giving up. 

“Nope” She shook her head. “Stop overthinking it” Mabel scooted to the end of the bed, scanning the old attic room. “You know, Soos really went the extra mile” 

“What do ya mean?” He plopped down beside her, brow raised. 

“Like taking care of the shack” she said “I don’t think our Grunkles could have ask for a better caretaker while we were all gone” 

“That’s true, He really loves the place, more so than Grunkle Stan I’d say” Dipper leaned back on the bed, his palms sinking into the mattress. “You know he left some stuff on the bookshelves for us, we should check it out tomorrow” he sighed nudging her playfully. “I wish we got to see him and Melody off before they left on vacation”

She chewed the inside of her cheek, a sting of regret washing over her. The couple had left earlier for Portland to visit Melody’s parents, their timing didn’t add up and they missed them by just a day. It was a big shame she thought. “You know Grenda and Candy are actually leaving at the end of the week too” 

“What? You’re kidding?” 

“I wish I was” She huffed. “Grenda’s going to visit her boyfriend in Austria, and Candy’s tagging along” Go figure the one year they decided to come back to Gravity Falls everyone else was skipping town. 

“Wow that’s harsh” “But hey we still have Wendy, Nate, Lee, and Thompson, even Tambry” Dipper smiled at his sister reassuringly. “That’s a pretty long list of friends” 

“Don’t forget Robbie, you always forget him” 

“Ugh don’t remind me” He made an audible gagging noise.

Before she could say anything more her phone pinged with a notification. “It’s Grenda!” “They’re here, c’mon let’s get our party on!” 

Mabel grabbed her purse and dashed down the rickety wooden stairs, skipping two at a time. She slipped on her shoes not bothering with the laces as she tripped out the front door. “Grenda, Candy! Oh my god!”

“Hey girl!” They both yelled running over to embrace their friend. The hug was long and tender, it was just what Mabel had been craving all this time.

“Jesus Mabel, you had one hell of a glow up in California” Grenda smirked “you’re hot now!”

Mabel’s face turned beet red. “Shut up, no way!” 

“Yes way” Assured Candy teasing her all the more. 

The three of them giggled like no time had passed at all, it was like they were transported back three years and suddenly thirteen again. 

Now standing in the doorway, Dipper cleared his throat with a _‘ah hem’_. A look of annoyance running all of his features. “I hate to break up this pow wow, but if we don’t leave asap we’ll be late” 

“Okay okay” Mabel groaned, making some indistinguishable gesture in the air. “Sorry guys, we better leave, or Mr. Fussy Pants over here will never let us hear the end of it” They all laughed with the exception of Dipper, who took to sulking at the back of the group as they walked towards the tree line and closer to the party. 

Wendy was true to her word, the walk had taken about fifteen minutes. The whole way there, Grenda and Candy explained their travel plans for their upcoming trip. It was funny listening to the contrast in their priorities, where Candy had been thrilled to see castles and learn about Austrian history. It was obvious Grenda only had her boyfriend Marius on her mind. It made Mabel a little jealous, she had never had a _real_ boyfriend before and had always longed for a summer romance. Of course there had been chances and opportunities, they all just never felt right.

“Hey look there’s Bottlenose Rock” Pointed Candy, her flashlight shining on the strange stone hump formation jutting out of the ground.

“Alright, we gotta go up and over” Told Dipper, getting ahead start and leading the way. It was steep, but to get to the little clearing on the other side you had to make the climb.

Mabel trudged up the rock, she kept losing her footing and stumbling forward on the smooth incline. She was suddenly glad Dipper had talked her out of wearing flip flops tonight, no matter how cute she looked, hiking upward would’ve been a nightmare. 

They all sighed with relief as they reached the top and saw their refuge. The clearing was probably one of Gravity Falls best kept secrets, it had all the prerequisites of being the perfect summer hangout spot. A large pond, almost the size of a small lake for swimming and this perfect grassy area where the teens had previously built a fire pit. Wendy had cleverly dubbed it her _‘Oasis’_ and that’s what it became. 

“Hey check it out! it’s Dr. FunTime!” yelled a voice, loud indistinguishable _“woooooos”_ followed as several hands illuminated by campfire pointed their direction. 

The teens quickly ran over to join the commotion. The sound of some grungy garage band filled Mabel’s ears as they approached the party. “Hey everyone, long time no see!” She called taking in her surroundings. An assortment of lawn chairs circled the fire pit where Tambry sat beside Nate texting. Beyond that were two large red coolers, one of which had the boombox in question resting on top of it. It truly was a bush party she thought waving a hello to Lee and Robbie, who were trying to dare Thompson into doing _something._

“Hey Little miss,” Lee greeted taking a swig from the can in his hand. “Holy crap you grew up,” he leaned over and whispered something in Robbie’s ear. 

Robbie thinned his lips in disgust. “Dude knock it off” 

Lee just laughed. “ It’s about time you guys showed up, things have been pretty dull since you guys left!” “Anyway can I get you a drink? Beer okay with you?” 

Mabel looked from her brother, to Grenda to Candy, they each had a drink in hand, she felt obligated to say yes just so she didn’t look like a buzz kill in front of her friends.

“Just get her a Coke or something” Huffed Robbie, cutting off any response she had planned. 

Lee gave them a thumbs up and threw his can into the pile of empties. “Yeah no prob” he said before making his way towards the cooler. 

Mabel mouthed a silent _‘thank you’_ at Robbie. He just shrugged and left to go fiddle with the boombox. She took her drink from Lee and cracked it open, the soda fizzing up around the rim as she took a sip. It seemed like Everyone was in high spirits, between shotgunning beers, Grenda and Lee had gotten Thompson to stick his hand in a gopher hole. The two cheered him on with a ‘ _Thompson! Thompson!’_ The poor guy was breaking a nervous sweat as he got elbow deep into the small cavern. 

Within seconds Thompson jumped back, panic in his eyes. “Dude something bit me!” He cried frantically inspecting his hand for a wound. It was hard not to laugh at the antics they pulled on him, but she couldn’t help but feel bad at how eager Thompson was to fulfill any silly request his friends had. 

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Robbie flip the tape deck and change the track to something more mellow. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Robbie had changed, or if he was really that bad in the first place. 

“Mabel come sit!” Called Wendy patting the chair beside her. “Ya having a good time?” She asked as the teen took the seat beside her. 

Mabel nodded. “I really missed this,” “All the long nights, the sleepovers,” She let out a wispy sigh. “God I’m not going to want to go back home this time” The rest of the gang slowly trickled into their chairs and cozied up by the fire. They passed the time by playing ‘ _Spill, Crash, or Pass’_ which was just some renamed version of truth or dare they had made.

“Okay Dipper, Spill, Crash?” Propositioned Nate. “Your Pass rights have been revoked since you’re a guest”

“Oh geeze” Dipper bit his lip. “Spill I guess, I’m not too keen on whatever stupid dare you’re cooking up” 

Lee cupped his hands and booed out a deep “ _Laame”_

Nate paused, the cogs in his head turning as he thought of something good he could get Dipper to confess to. “Alright, alright” “Mr. Pines did ya happen to find yourself a lady these past three years?”

It was a pretty childish question but Mabel could tell it had Dipper nervous, she didn’t understand why though, they told each other everything. Surely if he had a girlfriend she’d be the first to know. 

Dipper scratched his chin, mumbling a few ‘ _uhhs’_ before he cleared his throat. “ Sort of I mean it’s been kind of long distance” Almost immediately he saw the flash of disappointment in Mabel’s eyes and tried to back track and correct his slip up. “I mean it’s only been like a few months, nothing serious” 

Mabel felt her face flush and her lip quiver, she needed to get out of here she thought. She let another round of the game pass before she touched Wendy’s shoulder. “I’m just going to the bathroom” Silently she rose from her chair and made a b-line for the woods.


	2. Just like Honey

Robbie had watched her disappear into the trees. It was obvious that she was upset, he was just surprised nobody else seemed to pick up on it.

Looking at his watch he grimaced, almost twenty minutes had passed and he was starting to worry. What if she had gotten lost? Or hurt? He flip flopped on the idea of telling the others, but he was sure the last thing she’d want was a drunken teen search party trying to find her. Instead he opted to just shuffle through his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, if he had to go hunting for that kid he could at least get a smoke out of it. 

“Enjoy bud” smirked Wendy, not so much as turning to look at him.

Rolling his eyes he pulled out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips. He was always thankful that his friends never really mentioned his smoking habits. He had started sometime ago in junior year and just never cared enough to quit. “Yeah, yeah whatever” He grunted before heading in the direction she left from. 

The woods were pitch black, the tree foliage was so dense not even the stars or moon could penetrate their leaves. Robbie was glad he brought his cellphone, the steady glow of his cigarette would’ve done absolutely nothing to aid him through the dark. 

As he continued down the small trail, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Dipper said to make her so upset. The words Lee had whispered to him echoed in his mind. _“Holy crap you grew up” “And filled out”_ Surely she had, had boyfriends of her own he thought, it really wouldn’t be fair to blame the guy for going off and finding himself a girlfriend. 

Just as he was about to pull out his pack again he heard a loud rustling, he whirled around, trying to figure out which way it came from. “Mabel?” 

“Robbie?” She peaked out from behind a thick tree “What are you doing here?” 

“Jesus Christ” He scrubbed his hand down his face, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Mabel shook her head.“What no!” “I just needed to get out of there” She mumbled slumping against the tree in front of him. “I guess that seems pretty stupid huh?” 

They didn’t speak for a long moment, it wasn’t like him to poke and prod, but he also felt awkward leaving her there after he had made a point in coming to find her. He let out a huff and rested his back on the adjacent tree, figuring if she wanted to talk she would. 

She finally looked up from the patch of dirt she had been staring at. “Do you think it’s stupid?” 

Robbie dug out a second cigarette. “You’ve gotta be a more specific kid” He said, the smoke obstructing his speech ever so slightly. 

“Well it’s just that he didn’t tell me about the whole girlfriend thing,” “And we used to tell each other _ EVERYTHING, _ ” Mabel chewed her lip, the words sounding a bit more dramatic than she had intended. “Lately it feels like we’re drifting apart,” She sighed, shuffling as she adjusted her position. “Last year he even asked our parents for his own room, I don’t know what I’m doing wrong” 

He gave her a sympathetic smile. Robbie never grew up with a sibling so he couldn’t really empathize with her struggle, but he could identify with being lonely. “Sounds like classic teenage boy stuff to me, I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong ” “Guys just need space to  _ ‘experiment’ _ as much as girls do” It felt weird talking this candidly with her, he wasn’t exactly as friendly with the twins as Wendy was. 

Mabel scrunched her face. “Ew gross” She couldn’t help but laugh at the little air quotations he had thrown up over the word. 

Robbie chuckled with her, snuffing his cigarette out on the ground “Yah, I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Dipper’s probably just embarrassed,” “I know I never told my mum about any of the people I was seeing” He shuddered at the thought of his parents hounding him to invite girls over for family dinners and outings. They always asked such invasive questions. Really they should be glad he even brought friends over. 

“You’re probably right, maybe I’m just overthinking it,” She gave him a smile and shivered in the cool summer air. It had been so warm by the fire and now that they were further away from it, she wished she had brought a jacket to cover her bare arms. “Gosh it got so cold all of a sudden” 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was already slipping his sweater down his shoulders and tossing it to her. “Take it” “Your teeth are chattering way too loud” He blustered, folding his arms.

“Thanks Robbie” Mabel quickly zipped up the black hoodie, it was definitely two sizes too big for her. The sleeves went well passed her hands, and the hem covered up her shorts. It was basically a dress on her, but it was strangely comforting, almost like being enveloped in a constant, warm hug.

“Don’t say I never did anything for ya, now c’mon let’s head back” 

*

Mabel watched as he walked five paces ahead of her. She had never seen him with his sweater off before, she wondered if any of his friends had. He still had on t-shirt in classic Robbie black, but the way it framed him made her realize how lean he’d gotten. 

Humming quietly and she played with the hoodie’s drawstrings. She had left her phone on her chair by the fire pit and had no idea how long they’d been out. If she was lucky the two of them could just sneak back and finish the night on a good note. Mabel could never stay mad at Dipper for long, and her talk with Robbie had really helped her see things from another perspective. 

When they got back to the clearing Nate and Tambry were already packing up the lawn chairs and the fire had died down to coals. She sighed, disappointed that she had let something her brother had said waste the night.

“Yo Mabel there you are!” Called Lee jogging over to her. “Here, you left this” Lee dug into his pocket and fished out her phone. “It’d be a shame if ya lost it” 

“Wow thanks Lee!” She said, quickly checking her messages, there were two from Grenda and one from Candy, she closed the notifications and stuffed the phone into Robbie’s sweater.

The blonde gave her a wink and a little peace sign, then headed over to pack the coolers into Thompson’s van. 

It took her a second to find Dipper, he was trying to chuck empty cans into a garbage bag that Wendy was holding up like a net. 

He tossed the last tin in his hands, watching it bounce off the bag and onto the ground. “Fuck, I missed” 

Wendy laughed, her cheeks red from the alcohol. “Your game’s weak dude” She picked up the fallen can and discarded it. “Yo Mabel’s back!” 

Mabel forced a smile. “I leave for the bathroom and you all decide to pack up huh” She joked coming to stand beside her brother.

Wendy shrugged. “Well, Thompson works at seven tomorrow and he’s our ride home” She tied up the garbage bag and hauled it into her arms. “Sorry we had to cut the party short but I’d honestly be pissed if I had to hike home with all this crap” 

Dipper laughed, adjusting his hat back into its rightful place on his head. “Well I’d offer to help you, but what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t make sure Mabel got home safe” “I guess we should probably head back to the shack huh?” 

_ ‘Where was that attitude an hour ago _ ’ she thought with a grimace. “Yeah you’re right, I mean Grenda and Candy already left..” She was trying hard to keep that positive perspective she had come back to the clearing with, but Dipper was really testing her resolve. “But I’ll see you tomorrow, right Wendy?” 

“Oh hundred percent I mean I still work at the shack after all,” She turned staring towards the van. “Just cover for me if I’m late, I have a feeling I’m gonna be hungover to hell” she grumbled something more about sick days as she yanked open one of the camper doors and jumped in the back. 

An awkward silence settled over them. Normally Mabel would just power through moments like this with idle chatter, babbling about everything and anything. But she felt compelled to wait for Dipper to speak and address the elephant in the room.

They had walked quietly for some time, it was almost eerie how little sound they were making as they climbed up and over Bottlenose rock. Mabel tried to distract herself, but the more she tried to count footsteps, the more her mind wandered. She wondered what kind of person this girl was that Dipper felt the need to hide her. What did she look like? Did she like the same nerdy stuff as him? She desperately wanted to meet this mysterious person that had caught her brother’s attention. She was about to just bite the bullet and ask when he spoke first. 

“So, what’s with that sweater Mabel?” 

The question and his tone had caught her off guard, she nearly stumbled backward in surprise. “What?” Mabel looked down at the hoodie, she had completely forgotten she was wearing it. “What do you mean?” 

“C’mon don’t play dumb I know that’s Robbie’s sweater!” Dipper’s voice was now raised to a yell and his finger was pointing at her in an accusatory manner. 

Mabel folded her arms defensively. “Yeah so?” “I was cold and he gave it to me, it’s not that deep Dipper” “I don’t understand why you’re the one who’s upset” She said turning to face away from him, she could feel her face getting hot and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. 

Dipper groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “That’s not the point you know how I feel about him!” 

“But he’s done nothing wrong” Mabel didn’t feel like she should have to defend Robbie, he had done nothing that Dipper wouldn’t have. It felt wrong having her brother bad mouth him like this. 

“You know he’s got a girlfriend right?”

Mabel’s chest tightened as she spun around on her heels. “Why does that matter?! So do you!” She yelled back. “But you didn’t tell me! Why didn’t you tell me!” 

When he didn’t respond, Mabel just pushed past him. She tried to hurriedly wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks.  _ God, she hated crying in front of him. _

“Mabel wait” Dipper sighed and grabbed her shoulder gently. “I’m sorry” He softly hugged her. 

They hadn’t hugged like this in forever, when high school started, Dipper had flat out refused physical contact with her, claiming it was embarrassing, since then they only hugged for photos and family events. It had been like this for so long that it just felt normal. 

Giving her one last squeeze, he let go. “I should've just told you” “C’mon let’s go home” 

Settling into a leisurely pace, they continued down the trail. Mabel wished she could just forget the whole thing, but they hadn’t even addressed the issue in the slightest. It didn’t take long before they saw the glow of the porch light . Neither one of them said anything until they arrived at the front door.

Dipper reached for the door handle then stopped. “Mabel, can you please promise me one thing?” 

Mabel hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Of course.” 

“Don’t hangout with Robbie anymore, okay?” 


	3. Everyday I Write the Book

Mabel blew the pencil on the cashier desk and let it roll back to her. She had been doing this repetitively for the last hour, trying to entertain herself. There had been no customers with the exception of one tourist bus that had stopped by earlier this morning, and she was starting to get antsy. 

“Mabel if you don’t cut that out I’m going to kill everyone in this room, and then myself” Wendy had been leaning back in her chair, a newspaper covering her face and nursing a hangover. 

“Sorry, I’m just so bored!” Mabel moaned. When her and Dipper were younger hanging out at the Shack like this was always a welcomed pastime, but now the place felt too small and cramped. Maybe it was just because of the fight her and Dipper hadn’t seemed to have resolved. Even when Wendy had shown up an hour and a half late she had noticed something was up between the two of them. Mabel could tell Dipper was trying to act as if nothing had happened last night. When he tried to engage her in their usual playful banter and she didn’t respond, he just took to sulking and stocking the shelves with their Grunkle Stan’s junk. 

“Things will probably pick up this week.” Huffed Wendy, finally coming up from under the newspaper. “Besides, I was thinking we could go to the Diner after work, I could definitely go for something greasy” 

Mable bounced up, knocking her chair down behind her. “I’m so down!” “God I’m starving, I haven’t eaten since yesterday” 

Wendy smiled, patting Mabel's shoulder “Okay settle down kiddo” “What’d ya say Dipper? Wanna go hit the town?” 

Sighing Dipper scratched the back of his neck. “Damn I wish I could,” He paused, choosing his words carefully as he looked at Mabel. “But I actually made plans” 

Wendy blinked for a long moment .“Oh yeah no problem,” She sounded relaxed, but she couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. “We’ll go another time then” 

Mabel frowned, upset with her brother, she huffed and bit back a retort. “Fine, another time then.” She didn’t speak to her brother for the rest of their shift, and when the clock struck four she watched Dipper head down the driveway to wherever his _‘plans’_ were taking him. 

Wendy had offered for the two of them to do another activity together, but it was obvious she had wanted everyone to go out together as a group. So Mabel just waved her off telling her to go sleep off her hangover and take some Tylenol. 

Plopping herself on top of the cashier desk Mabel swung her legs. She wasn’t sure when it had started, but she hated being alone. For the longest time half of her identity was somewhat attached to Dipper’s, and now that they were separated more often than not it felt strange being in her own company. She knew it was silly to think that people preferred them together, but it was times like these that drove that notion into her.

“Hey Mabel sweetie, what’s gotcha down?” 

She had been so out of it that she hadn’t even noticed her Grunkle Stan had been standing in the store’s archway. “Everyone’s gone out to do something” Mabel huffed, her lips making a raspberry sound.“ But I got stuck here” 

Grunkle Stan folded his arms and shook his head. “Well that’s not true” He looked her up and down for a moment. “From what I can tell, you’re not exactly glued to the desk here” He walked over and jiggled the piece of furniture until she laughed and jumped off. “Hm,” “seems like I was right” He ruffled her hair the way he always did whenever he was trying to be endearing. “Now why don’t you go out and play or something,”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “Grunkle Stan I’m not thirteen anymore!” She was sure that in his and Ford’s eyes Dipper and her would always be those little kids running around the front yard. 

“Okay, okay, go do whatever it is that teenagers do” He started to head back into the living room. “Just don’t get into trouble, ya hear me?”

 _Why does everyone always assume we’re up to no good?_ She thought Grabbing her sunglasses and wallet. After her last summer in Gravity Falls, there was no way she wanted to be out looking for mischief, Mabel was content with the way things were now, nice and normal. 

During the walk into town, she had just decided to go ahead with their earlier plans and eat at Greasy’s Diner. It really didn’t matter if she was alone or with Dipper and Wendy. Once the idea of having a slice of Lazy Susan’s pie was planted in her head, there was no way she was going to let that opportunity slip away.

The Diner had it’s usual clientele, she saw Tyler munching away on some lunch, and on the bar stools sat deputy Durland and sheriff Blubs working on a crossword together. It was an oddly nostalgic sight she thought sliding into a booth. Mabel scanned the menu quickly when she noticed Lazy Susan approaching her table. 

“Hey girlie, long time no see!” “What can I get for you” 

Mable smiled up at the older woman, she always found her mannerisms charming. “ I want your best, most special pie” She beamed “Oh and a cup of coffee would be nice, thank you” 

Lazy Susan scribbled down the order, her one good eye following the pen as she did. “Alright cup o'coffee and a piece of pie” She said, clicking her pen before heading behind the counter and quickly returning with a ceramic mug and plate.

Mabel forked the pastry, the crust melting in her mouth as she chewed. It was definitely strawberry rhubarb, the flavor unmistakable as it was one of her favorites. What luck she thought sipping her coffee and scrolling through her phone. She had completely forgotten to reply to Grenda and Candy’s texts from last night and felt bad looking over them now. 

**_*where r u - Grenda_ **

**_* U Ok? - Grenda_ **

**_* pls answer ur phone! - Candy 🍬_ **

She sighed typing out a stream of apologies. _I’m such a crappy friend._

“Hey stranger, why the long face?”

Mabel dropped her phone on the table in surprise. “Robbie! What are you doing here?” 

He just laughed at her and shook the bags in his hands slightly. “Picking up some guitar string and a new amp cord, figured I’d stop by for a bite to eat” He looked at her then over to the empty seat. “Ya mind?”

She shook her head yes and silently watched him scoot into the booth across from him. 

“You know, I’d be tempted to say you look _soo_ adult with that coffee, if it wasn’t for all that pie filling on your lips” He smirked, a wry smile playing over his features as he waved Susan over to order.

“Oh my god shut up!” Mable hissed, grabbed a napkin and dabbed her mouth. She scowled watching the white tissue come away with pink splotches speckling it. 

“I’ll take a coke and fries, thanks” Robbie leaned back in the vinyl booth and hummed quietly. 

Mabel pushed the plate and fork away from her so she could rest on her elbows. She couldn’t help but notice his clothes, he was wearing a red flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled a quarter of the way up, and black jeans. He looked nice with a bit of color in his wardrobe. 

Robbie cleared his throat. “What’re you staring at, brace face?” Despite his tone, he didn’t seem annoyed, and even thanked the waitress as she brought over his food. 

“Nothing sheesh!” She folded her arms, embarrassed at being so blatantly called out. “I just thought you looked nice, dingus” 

He shrugged dipping his fries into the little dish of ketchup. “Thanks” 

“And I don’t even have braces anymore!” Huffed Mabel blowing away a few stray strands of hair. Normally she just said whatever was on her mind, but lately she wished she had more of a filter. 

“So did you and Dipper end up sorting everything out?” Asked Robbie playing with the straw of his drink. 

Mabel swallowed at the mention of her brother. She remembered what he had said last night about not hanging out with Robbie, and was actively breaking that promise. “Not exactly.”

*

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offered, trying to sound sincere. It was obvious that there was something more that had happened between them. 

“It’s just a lot” She turned to look out the Diner window, her gaze not focused on anything in particular. “He got mad at me, can you believe that?” 

Robbie raised a brow, confused. “Why though?” 

When he had first met Dipper, he could immediately tell he had a thing for Wendy, he wasn’t exactly hard to read. Whatever that boy didn’t like, you would be sure to hear it one way or another. “That seems kind of out of left field, eh?”

“Well, it was more about you than anything” Mabel admitted biting her lip. 

“What could I have possibly done now?” He groaned, tossing the fry he was about to eat back into the basket. 

She was silent for a long while, hesitant to say something else in fear of making him uncomfortable. Sinking into her seat she made a face before turning to face him. “He was all pissed off that you gave me your sweater,” Mabel sighed. “He even said that he doesn’t want us to hangout anymore, he made me promise”

That last part hit Robbie like a bag of bricks. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, really he shouldn’t have cared at all if him and Mabel never spoke again. Dipper just had a way of getting under his skin. “Is that what you want?”

“What? No!” Her voice was a little too loud, attracting the attention of others. “God” A heated blush crawled up her cheeks at the scene she had just made. “To be honest I wasn’t going to listen to him anyway” 

Robbie tried not to laugh at how flustered she was getting, but he couldn’t help but let a chuckle slip here and there. “Sorry, sorry I just never thought I’d see the day you’d turn on your twin” 

The two of them had always been as thick as thieves. In truth he had never seen siblings get along as well as they had, not that Wendy and her brothers were a good example. It was just strangely funny how much of her own person she had become in such little time.

Mabel narrowed her eyes at him, quickly grabbing for her for her things. “I don’t have to do everything he says,” She said plopping a pair of pink sunglasses on her nose. “He’s my brother, that doesn’t always make him right,” She started sliding out of the booth, rifling through her wallet for a small wad of bills. 

“Wait, c’mon” He reached his hand out to stop her. “ Let me get this” Robbie pulled out his own wallet and tossed a twenty on the table. “ I’ll even drive you home, ya know for being _such a dingus_ ” He stood beside her, giving her a playful elbow. “What’d ya say?” 

“I’m not riding on the back of your bicycle Robbie! Stop teasing me” 

“As wholesome and _cute_ as that might be, I actually have a car now kid, Jesus” Robbie grabbed his bags from the floor shaking his head at her. “ Just hurry up” Heading towards the parking lot he pulled out his keys, twirling them around his fingers as they came to a halt in front of an old red truck. 

It had been a gift from his dad on his seventeenth birthday. Robbie remembered waking up and seeing it parked in the driveway, the feeling was almost unreal. It wasn’t the classiest vehicle on the road, but having his own truck meant freedom, and he would always thank his parents for that.

“C’mon stop gawking and get in '' He huffed unlocking the doors and climbing into the driver's seat. “ Just shove the cds on the floor or wherever” Robbie gestured to the stack of discs that littered the passenger side.

She complied, slowly looking at the album art, she stopped when she found a case that caught her eye. The whole cover looked like a violet cave and in the center was a group of men in a small rowboat. “Can we listen to this?” Mabel asked fiddling with the case until it opened.

“Yeah sure” Robbie grabbed the disc and popped it into the truck’s CD player. “Good choice by the way, this is one of my favorite bands” He smiled, putting the keys in the ignition and backing out onto the road. 

“Echo and the Bunnymen? That’s such a weird name” She laughed shifting in her seat. 

“Hey don’t knock it till ya hear it” He took one of his hands off the wheel to flick her arm. “It’s a good band, even if they look like an 80’s Australian cult” He said rolling down the windows and letting the summer air billow in. 

Mabel hummed her response, and listened to the first track blare out of the truck’s stereo. 

_Under blue moon I saw you, so soon you’ll take me_

It was such a great song Robbie thought turning onto the dirt side street that led to the shack. There were never any cars that came around this end of town. He found it strangely comforting just driving and listening to music with her, it was something he could get used to.

_Fate up against your will, threw the thick and thin he will wait until you give yourself to him_

“Do you mind if we stop here?” Mabel said, her voice cutting above the music. 

Robbie slowed to a stop, his foot light on the brake.“Ya, but we’re like a second away” 

“I know, I know” She huffed raising her hands. “But if Dipper’s there, he’ll definitely pull a fit if he sees you” She clicked open the door and hopped out. “Just wait here, I’ll grab your sweater and come back to say goodbye” 

Before he could even protest she took off up the road, kicking up dirt behind her.

Robbie sat there with his mouth open for a few moments before smiling. As much of a ‘ _rebel’_ she had pretended to be at the diner, he knew she would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially Dipper. 

He had let three songs go by then turned off the Truck. “Fuck this” He muttered pulling open the drivers side door and heading up to the shack.

*

Mabel hurried up the driveway, breathing hard as she wiped her brow. She made a mental note not to ever try running in sandals ever again. 

She was about to dash into the shack when she noticed an unfamiliar car parked in front of the totem pole. It was a nice white Volkswagen Beetle, definitely not the kind of car you’d expect to pull up all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. 

She jumped back, startled when it’s doors opened, revealing a tall blonde girl and her brother. Mabel watched carefully as the girl came around the vehicle and wrapped her arms around Dipper in an embrace. _So this was the girl_

“It was nice finally getting to see you after all this time Dipper” The girl teased finally letting go.

“I would’ve come up earlier Pacifica, but you know how it is” 

Mabel swallowed hard. _Had she just heard that right?_ She hoped to god that she had just misheard something or assumed the wrong thing. There was no way that the girl he was so reluctant to tell her about was Pacifica, her childhood bully. Mabel clenched her fists, feeling herself fume with anxiety. 

Dipper noticed her first, his face turning as white as a sheet. “Mabel!” It came out more like a shriek. He cleared his throat as he stared between her and Pacifica. “Grunkle Stan said you were out…” 

“I was,” Her brow was knit and her lip was stiff. “And now I’m obviously back” her voice was laced with sarcasm as she spoke. “Please explain this!” She gestured between the two of them before folding her arms tightly. 

Pacifica seemed just as confused, she kept nudging Dipper and whispering something to him with a concerned face. She looked beautiful, she no longer had bangs, and her clothes were a pretty forest green, not purple like Mabel would’ve imagined she’d wear. 

“Don’t freak out!” “Pacifica and I started dating a few months ago” Dipper paused trying to gauge his sister's reaction. “I didn’t want to tell you, because” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well you know” 

Mabel felt like she was going to explode. “Really? Really Dipper?!” Her face was going beet red as she fought back the urge to scream. How could he tell her not to freak out at this? It wasn’t like she was making a big deal out of nothing. He had straight up lied to her all this time, the only reason he was saying any of this was because he was caught red handed. 

“Hey is everything okay?” “I heard shouting” 

Whirling around Mabel came face to face with Robbie. _Great, this was just perfect_. “What are you doing! I told you I’d come back to the truck” 

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Don’t yell at me kid, you were taking forever and I figured you probably fell down a hole” 

“Mabel what’s he doing here?” Asked Dipper, his expression going from panicked to annoyed within seconds. 

Looking at Robbie, Mabel sighed heavily. This argument wasn’t going anywhere she thought. They had only spent two days back in Gravity Falls and all they had done was fight, it was exhausting.“Can we just talk about this later Dipper?” “When we’ve both calmed down?” 

Pacifica cleared her throat, finally speaking up. “ I think that’s a good idea Mabel,” she smiled at her sympathetically. “I’m really sorry about all this, the last thing I wanted to do was cause trouble for you guys” “But I am glad I ran into you, because I’ve been wanting to invite you guys over, maybe this Friday ?” 

Mabel unfolded her arms, trying to ease some of the tension from her shoulders. “Why” 

“I want to get to know you all better, and bury the hatchet between us” She said digging through her purse until she produced a set of keys. “And Robbie you should come to, I know Dipper would just _love_ that” 

Pacifica pressed a kiss to Dipper’s cheek before climbing into her car. “Oh and Don’t forget your swimsuits, the Northwest’s have the best indoor pool in town, I’m sure you guys will love it!” She called backing out of the driveway. 

“We’re not seriously going to this are we?” Asked Robbie, he seemed just as shocked at the invitation as both the twins.

Mabel mulled over the idea in her head, she would’ve never imagined it but Pacifica’s words felt genuine. It would be wrong of her to turn down the offer, considering that they had both done some growing in the past three years and were likely totally different people. “I think we should go” 

“Cool I’ll let her know you guys are coming I guess” Said Dipper rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m not doing this for you Dipper” There was no way she’d be doing him any favours, she wanted to make that point abundantly clear.

“Hey I hate to be that guy, but could you grab my sweater Mabel?” Robbie shifted on his feet and checked his watch. “I’d love to stay and watch you kids fight, but I should get going” 

“Oh my god Robbie shut up” Mabel turned on her heels, not hearing whatever response he had said. 

She hurried into the house and up the attic stairs to her bedroom, only stopping to wave a quick hello to her Grunkles as she passed. It only took her a second to find the hoodie, she had slept in it the night before and left it on her bedpost in the morning. Mabel couldn’t explain why she had worn it so long. The night had been warm enough that she only needed a blanket so there was no real reason to wear it other than she wanted to. But there was no way in hell she would tell him that.

Grabbing the sweater, she headed back down the stairs, a rosy tint coloring her cheeks. “Here’s your stupid hoodie” Mabel huffed, tossing the garment in question at Robbie.

He chuckled, tying it around his waist. “Thanks, I was _so_ heartbroken without it” 

“You better be careful, next time I won’t give it back” teased Mabel, sticking her tongue out playful. 

“Yeah yeah, I’d like to see you try” He mused giving her a two finger salute goodbye. “Guess I’ll see you Friday” 

She waved him a silent goodbye, excitement blooming in her chest as she watched him leave. Maybe Friday wouldn’t be so bad she thought, a smile playing on her lips.


	4. Everyday Is Like Sunday

Robbie stood at the front of the Northwest’s mansion gate, a grimace on his face. Him and Wendy had been loitering there for a solid ten minutes, neither one of them willing to push the intercom button. 

“It was your bright idea to come here, you gotta man up and push it dude” Wendy groaned, flopping her towel onto her shoulder.

It was easy to see that she was annoyed. He had to practically beg her to come with him today, and even when she finally agreed, she had complained the whole drive over that _he owed her big time._

“I know, Jesus” Robbie inhaled sharply and jabbed the button. “Just shut up for a second ” He hissed, motioning for her to be quiet.

A second passed before they heard a soft click. “Northwest residence” called a man’s voice from the other side of the box. 

“Uh, yea hi, we’re here to see Pacifica” He cleared his throat. “For a pool party?” His words sounded more like a question than a statement. It wasn’t like him to avoid a challenge, but there was something so intimidating about the Northwest family. Maybe it was their elitist nature, or simply that they were rich. Whatever it was, it rubbed him the wrong way. 

The gate swung open slowly. “Very well,” “Please turn right when you enter the foyer, and ascend down the stairs” 

“Ladies first” smirked Robbie gesturing for her to go forward.

Wendy rolled her eyes stepping into the house’s threshold. “You’re such a douche” 

There wasn’t a chance to respond as he took in the sheer size of the place, it was overwhelming. The decor was done up in that chic, rustic style that capitalized on antler chandeliers and bear skin rugs. Robbie had never seen anything like it, but he couldn’t help but think it was tacky. 

“Shit this place is huge” mouthed Wendy though her voice echoed and carried through the foyer. 

“Yeah, imagine being the spoiled brat who grew up here” Robbie huffed now facing The floor to ceiling portrait of Pacifica and her family. 

“It’s not like she could help it right?” She shrugged. “Let’s just try and keep our cool, yeah?” “At least for Dipper’s sake” 

Wendy had been just as shocked as everyone else to find out about Dipper’s girlfriend. At first it seemed like she could hardly process the information at all. When Robbie had initially told her, the only response he received was _‘uh huh’._ He wondered what she really thought about the whole situation, her gung-ho, understanding nature seemed to mask whatever she felt so easily. 

“Yeah, sure, cross my heart” Robbie mocked, his finger making a little x over his chest. Sink or swim, he honestly didn’t care what happened to Dipper. That boy had shown such a lack of civility towards his sister it was staggering. If he was going to keep if cool it certainly wasn’t for _that twin._

He turned, eyeing down the hallway the intercom voice told them to go down. “C’mon I think this is the way” They walked in relative silence, only stopping to gawk at a few antiques here and there.

It didn’t take them long to reach the staircase in question. It was long, metal and widely spiraled down to the floor below, the steep steps almost felt out of place in the otherwise immaculate mansion. The whole way down, both of them held the rail, their feet loudly clanking with each stride they took. Robbie was sure that the whole house could hear them coming. 

“Okay so which door do we go in?” Asked Wendy hopping off the last step.

“The fuck if I know,” Robbie muttered, there were at least five doors to choose from, and the man that had directed them this far hadn’t said which one to go through. He was beginning to feel like they were on a wild goose chase when one of them swung open. 

“Oh Robbie, Wendy” 

It was one of Mabel’s friends, _Candace? Or Connie?_ He had never spoken to the girl before and was drawing a blank on her name. 

“Wow, good timing Candy, we honestly had no idea where the hell we were '' Wendy laughed now facing the shorter girl. “We probably would’ve ended up in Pacifica’s shark pit if we hadn’t run into you” 

Candy chuckled and adjusted the polka dot towel that was covering her swimsuit. “Not a problem” She smiled. “I just came to grab my glasses, but the pool’s through there” She pointed in the doorway behind her as she moved passed them. 

Robbie could hear the sound of yelling and splashing just beyond them. He was about to follow Wendy in when he felt Candy tap his shoulder. 

“Mabel will be excited to see you” She smiled, a knowing look crossing her face before turning to leave. 

Robbie raised a brow and smirked. _Had she been talking about him?_ He wondered, the smell of chlorine hitting his nose.

The pool was enormous, It spanned almost the whole diameter of the room and could probably fit at least six high school swim teams. There was even a small alcove with a few chairs and a fireplace where Pacifica was lounging. She had looked up briefly from whatever she was reading and waved him over. 

“Afternoon Mr. Valentino, you’re late” Her words sounded serious but Robbie could tell there was no weight behind them. 

He just shrugged ,tossing his backpack and towel on the chair beside her.“This place is a maze, you should be thankful we made it at all” 

She laughed. “That sounds about right” “why don’t you go join the others?” She leaned forward, wedging a bookmark into her hardcover. “They were playing some game called ‘ _chicken fighting’_ ” “Grenda seemed very good at it”

Robbie watched the group cheer on Wendy as she prepared to dive in, her knees bending once before she jumped. “Oh I bet” He locked eyes with Mabel’s as he spoke. She had on this pink bikini that frilled at the sides, It was more skin than he ever imagined he’d see her show.

Pacifica cleared her throat. “Why don’t you join them?” She challenged, a smirk forming on her lips. “You seem eager enough”

“Yeah, _whatever_ ” Robbie grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. He hated being caught off guard like that, even more so when it was called out so blatantly. 

Flinging the black tee next to his bag, he made his way over to the pool ladder, hissing as he sunk into the cold water one step at a time. It took him a second to adjust to the temperature, a full bodied shiver rolled through him as he waded over to the group.

“Never thought I’d see the day Robbie Valentino came for a dip!” Yelled Wendy, fanning her hand out to splash him. 

Robbie groaned, slapping water back at her. “ _Holy shit_ knock it off” 

Swimming wasn’t exactly his favorite pastime, in fact, he could count on one hand the number of times he had been to the beach in the past seven years. The idea of slathering on sunblock and baking in the heat always seemed so uncool to him. 

“Are you afraid of water?” Teased Mabel, floating up beside him with a pool-noodle. 

He pushed her playful, the floaty rocking back and forth lightly. “Not enough to be caught dead on one of those” 

She stuck her tongue out at him, before swimming over to her brother, laughing at something he couldn’t hear. 

If Robbie was being honest with himself, the only real reason he came was because she asked. Over the past few days he had developed a soft spot for her that he couldn’t explain. He found himself itching to run into her again or text her, only realizing then that he didn’t have her phone number. There had been several times where he had to bite back asking Wendy to give it to him. Robbie knew she would hound him with ‘ _whys’_ even though he himself didn’t have the answer. Maybe it was just that her sunny disposition was so refreshing or that she was entertaining in her own sort of way. He brushed off the thought sinking into the water just below his shoulders.

“How about another round!” Dipper yelled. “So far I’m undefeated” 

Mabel groaned. “Yeah but we don’t have partners anymore genius” She seemed more content just shooting water through the hole in the pool noodle. “Grenda and Candy don’t want to play remember” 

“That’s not true, I’ve got Wendy” The two of them bumped shoulders, siking themselves up. “And you’ve got..” Dipper cut himself off looking around the pool. “Robbie..” 

“Nice try Dipper, Robbie wouldn’t chicken fight even if you tied me to him” She laughed. 

Robbie stood up straight in the water. “Oh you wanna bet?” It wasn’t like he really wanted to play their stupid game, but the way she so plainly brushed him off had irked him. “Get over here Mabel,” He said, gesturing toward himself. “We’ll see how long you remain undefeated” 

She hopped off the floaty and swam over to him. “You sure you got this?” Mabel whispered, taping his arm for him to lean down. 

Robbie complied, feeling her climb up his back and onto his shoulders, her thighs resting on either side of his head. “Ya, dingus relax” He shifted her weight slightly, getting her into a comfortable position. “Just hold on”

“Ready to take a dive Valentino?” Asked Wendy, hoisting herself onto Dipper’s shoulders. 

Dipper gave him a look, one that guys gave each other that Robbie knew meant _don’t try anything._ “Yeah don’t get too comfortable there” 

Robbie glanced up at Mabel for a moment, giving her a reassuring nod. “ C’mon Mabel, we got this” 

She ruffled his still dry hair with a small giggle, her legs hooking in place . “ I believe in you” 

“Alright game on!” Yelled Dipper charging towards them with Wendy in tow. 

Robbie felt the immediate smack of Dipper’s hands against him. His feet shifted on the pool tile, regaining his balance he pushed back. He could tell Mabel was struggling above him, her thighs kept tightening around him that in any other situation would have made him blush.

The whole room echoed with the sound of the four of them breathing heavily. It was the closest thing to a fight him and Wendy had been in since they were seventeen and it was showing. Wendy kept grunting, her red hair falling between him and dipper like a curtain. Robbie knew that the distorted view wasn’t helping aid Dipper in the slightest. The teen’s punches and grabs weren’t landing anywhere near Robbie making him an easy target to push over. 

Robbie inched closer, shoving Dipper roughly in the side. The action alone was enough to shake Wendy, who had to hold Dipper by the hair to stay firmly on top.

“Almost there,” said Mabel, her voice ragged as she pressed so hard into Wendy’s chest, that the red head flipped backwards with a splash. 

Chest heaving, Robbie helped Mabel off his shoulders, her light frame easy to pick up as she slid down his front. 

“Holy cow” huffed Mabel catching her breath. “You’re so strong Robbie” 

A blush crawled up his cheeks, one he hoped wasn’t too noticeable. She was standing so close to him that their hips were touching. “Yeah whatever” Robbie said trying to keep his composure cool and calm. If Dipper had seen them he’d definitely blow a fuse. 

She looked at him, mouth open about to say something when Pacifica spoke up.

“I hate to break up this cute moment but somebody’s phone has been ringing off the hook for like ten minutes” 

Robbie saw the red phone case and immediately knew it was his. “It’s mine, give it here” He swam over to the pool edge where she was and took it from her hands. Quickly clinking the green button, he answered the incoming call. “Hello?” “Wait, slow down” he climbed out of the pool, and grabbed a towel. “Stop panicking it’s fine” 

He dried off his chest throwing on this black shirt and headed into the hallway outside. 

*

Mabel had heard a portion of his call, She felt bad for eavesdropping but it sounded serious. She wondered who could have made him panic the way he did. She hoped he was okay as she made her way out of the water. Her mind was too preoccupied with worry to stay to swim any longer. 

She went to sit with Pacifica, her foot bouncing anxiously against the chair. Mabel didn’t know Robbie very well, they hadn’t spoken for three years, and she didn’t exactly know the ins and outs of his personality. He seemed like a very private person,someone who would offer very little about themselves, but she wished he would open up to her.

Pacifica raised her sunglasses, placing them on her head. “Mabel” 

“Hm?” She only half heard the other girls words, thoughts still wrapped up in what to do. 

“That face your making isn’t a good look for you,” Pacifica said with a sympathetic smile. “Why don’t you just go after him?” 

Mabel’s eyes widened, Dipper had always said she was an open book, but had she really been that transparent? “It's fine,” She said, trying to wave off any suspicion. “I’m sure he’s fine I mean,” 

Huffing Pacifica came to sit beside her, placing a hand on Mabel’s bouncing leg. “Mabel I’m not that stupid, nobody is” She gave a small chuckle. “Well maybe Dipper, but that’s not the point,” “Why don’t you just go check up on him hm?” “Make sure he’s okay?” 

Mabel nodded, knowing her stubbornness had gotten the better of her. “Okay” She stood, grabbing her pullover. “But don’t tell Dipper okay?” 

Pacifica made an x over her heart. “Your secret’s safe with me” 

Giving her one last smile, Mabel headed off into the hallway Robbie had disappeared down. She wasn’t sure what she would say or do when she found him, she just shrugged it off, assuming the answer would come to her.

Rounding the corner quickly Mabel heard his voice, she was about to call out to him, when she realized that he was shouting. 

“Tambry, I literally can’t always drop everything to help you!” 

Mabel plastered herself against the wall away from his view. She hadn’t meant to hide, but a wave of panic had suddenly washed over her at the sound of Tambry’s name. 

“Of course I still care about you” He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head at whatever was being said on the other line. “You know what, fine” “Just stop talking and text me where you are” 

Swallowing the lump in her throat Mabel could feel her palms begin to clam up. Dipper had reminded her the moment they came back to Gravity Falls that Robbie had a girlfriend. It didn’t seem to matter to her at the time, because she had single handedly helped Robbie and Tambry find each other three summers ago. But now the thought made her chest ache. 

“Okay whatever bye” Robbie groaned and hung up the call. 

Mabel could hear his footsteps coming her way, she hurriedly pushed herself from the wall and ran back to the pool. She swung the door open quietly, trying not to draw too much attention her way. 

She breathed deeply, shaking off that horrible feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. It was so classic that she would find herself falling for someone so out of reach. Countless times before there had been hang ups over guys she had been seeing. Whether it was something supernatural or they just didn’t click, she was always able to spring back from the loss and carry on. But this felt different.

“Mabel, you okay?” 

Blinking, she turned to look at Dipper. “Yeah, I’m good” Mabel hadn’t noticed him standing next to her, _had he been calling her name long?_

Dipper narrowed his brow at her. “You don’t look so good” He folded his arms, studying her reaction.

“Okay, my stomach kinda hurts, I think I drank too much orange soda” She lied, hoping he wouldn’t ask her anything more on the subject. 

He hummed, nodding. “Want to go home? Pacifica can drive you”

“Uh huh” She said, the words coming out forced and sharp. 

“Alright go say bye to Grenda and Candy, they leave tomorrow for their trip ya know” Dipper nudged her in the direction of the two. “I’ll go grab P and your bag kay?” 

Mabel trudged over to her friends, hanging her head slightly. They would be gone for so long and she had no idea when she would get to see them again. “Hey girls” she called, trying to add the pep that was usually in her voice. Today was supposed to be a great last hooray, instead she had ended up making it all about herself. _When had she gotten so selfish?_

Grenda saw her coming first, greeting her with a smile. “What’s up?” “Are you here to challenge us to another game of chicken?” She laughed. “Cause that’s not gonna happen,” 

“Yeah, not gonna happen” Repeated Candy. 

“No, no, nothing like that” Mabel paused, playing with her hands nervously. I’m actually gonna head home, I’m feeling pretty lousy” 

“That’s what you get for mixing sour keys with soda” Grenda mused.

Candy nodded in agreement. “Totally inevitable” “But, I’m sad you’re going, is everyone packing up?” 

“No, Dipper and Pacifica will just drop my sorry butt off at home and come back” Mabel sighed. “I don’t want the fun to be spoiled on account of me” 

Grenda rolled her eyes. “Don’t be stupid!” “These past couple days have been the most fun we’ve had in ages” 

Mabel’s chest swelled at their friendly affection, these two would always be her bestest of friends. “C’mon gimme a hug goodbye” She said opening up her arms. They all came together, Grenda’s embrace feeling more like a grizzly’s grasp than that of a teenage girl’s . 

Mable breathed in, holding the urge to cry. “I love you guys so much,” Mable choked.

“Oh come on, we’ll see each other again, Candy and I will take a road trip down to you next summer, doesn’t that sound fun?” 

Nodding happily, Mabel felt the tiny trickling of tears run down her cheeks. She could imagine spending the afternoon taking them into fancy boutique stores, then later dancing the night away like they had so many times before. “It’s a promise, pinkie swear?”

“You bet” Candy stuck out her slender Pinkie finger, wrapping it around Mable’s, then repeated the action with Grenda. “Now go home and feel better”

Mabel gave them one last tender smile before heading over to Dipper and Pacifica, who were waiting with her bag in front of the exit.

Dipper took her hand, giving her palm a light squeeze. “Hey, you okay?” 

Squeezing back, Mabel let him lead her forward through the mansion. “Let’s just get out of here, please” She desperately didn’t want to run into Robbie on their way, especially now that her eyes were all puffy and her face all red.

They reached the car in relative silence, the only noise between them the sound of Pacifica unlocking the doors with a _‘beep’_. 

“Alright, climb aboard Pines twins,” Pacifica said, opening the up driver’s side. “And don't eat in the car, it’s like the one rule I have, Kay?” 

“For sure” Dipper hummed, obviously well acquainted with the ins and outs of his girlfriend's rules. 

Mable settled into the back seat and listened to Pacifica and Dipper chat idly. Their banter was cute and playful, Mable had even heard Pacifica call Dipper, Mason several times. They seemed so comfortable with each other’s company it almost shocked her. 

She pressed her head against the window, looking at all the trees zipping past them. She was happy for her brother for finding someone, even if that person was Pacifica Northwest. But she couldn’t help but feel the smallest bit jealous of them. More than anything she had craved a summer love, someone to share all the experiences and secrets she had written about in diaries. Wanting to be anywhere but here in the small back seat of Pacifica’s car, Mabel closed her eyes, imagining yesterday. Remembering that song, and the way Robbie had sang to it ever so slightly. She wished she could be back there in his red truck.


	5. Cuts You Up

Mabel sighed and turned off her phone. She had done nothing but sit behind the cashier counter and scroll through her social media. 

Grenda and Candy had left for Austria a week prior and already it looked like they were having the time of their lives. Mabel could hardly keep up with all the posts and pictures, she wished she could be there with them. Instead she was stuck in the mystery shack doing an inventory count of all the cheesy nik naks and tacky t-shirts.

She was about to scribble down the number of snow globes they had when the shop door bell chimed.

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” Mabel yelled on impulse. She had lost count of how many times she had said the phrase over the past few days and was afraid it was becoming a nasty habit. 

“Hey,” “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were actually enjoying yourself”

Mabel turned to face the customer, realizing then that the blonde standing in the doorway was Pacifica.

“Yeah right,” Mabel let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. “What brings you into this neck of the woods?” 

Pacifica unfolded her arms, her posture relaxing. “Well, I know you’ve covered several of Dipper’s shifts, and figured you must be going stir crazy up here” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Mabel shrugged. “Not like I had anything better to do” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but she had been avoiding going into town.  Since the pool party last week, Mabel barely left the property. She had tried to busy herself with a list of chores her Grunkle Stan would give her every morning. But by the third day even he seemed concerned with her behavior. He confronted her with a stern hand on the shoulder, saying.  _ “Mabel, you don’t have to hang around here with a couple old farts like me and Ford,” “We love you Honey, but you should really spend time outside”.  _ She knew he was right, but she still couldn’t gather up the courage to do it.

Pacifica shook her head. “Mmm sure, I can’t imagine how fun it must be slaving away here” “But I have a better idea, why don’t we go mini golfing, or something” 

“Did Dipper put you up to this?” Mabel huffed, putting down her notepad and pen. 

“He may have,” Pacifica paused. “But you for sure need to-“

Before she could finish the doorbell chimed again. 

Pushing past Pacifica was Tyler, holding a stack of papers. “Hey Mabel!” 

Mabel gave him a friendly wave. “Welcome back Tyler, let me know if I can help you with anything” 

“Actually is your Grunkle Stan around?” “I wanted to see if I could post some of these flyers up on the shack” He asked, handing her one of the papers in question. 

Mabel took in the advertisement, it’s bold, bright font read  _ ‘Annual Semi Formal Benefit’.  _ “I’m sure he won’t mind if you hang a few,” She said, still skimming the flyer. “But what’s all this about?”

Tyler smiled. “It’s Gravity Falls Summer Benefit, every year, we hold a semi formal to raise money to help rebuild parts of the town, you know after that big catastrophe and all” He pointed to the bottom of the poster. “Tickets are only ten dollars, so tell your friends!” He said hanging up several more flyers by the cash register. “ Well I gotta get going, the words not gonna spread itself” Tyler gave her one last wink before he trotted back out the front door.

“Wow that’s perfect timing” Pacifica laughed, taking the poster from Mabel’s hands. “Why don’t we go into town and pick out something to wear?”

Mabel bit her lip. “Geez, I dunno” As fun as that sounded, she really didn’t want to leave the shack. She had tried to steer clear of the thought, but the idea that she might run into Robbie made her feel sick. 

“Oh c’mon, I’m sure dress shopping will be the perfect cure for the gloomy mood you’ve got” Pacifica went to head out the door, glancing behind her. “Hurry up, I don’t take no for an answer” 

Mabel dragged her feet as she followed close behind and into the small Volkswagen. Even if Dipper had been the one to ask Pacifica to hangout with her, she really did like this new version of the girl. Before this summer, Mabel would have never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would spend time driving around with Pacifica, let alone calling her a friend. 

The car came to a stop as Pacifica pulled into a parking spot. “Alright, let’s stop here first” She said, taking the keys out of the ignition. “You’ll love this place, it’s where I get all my clothes” “Plus it’s super cute too” She added, climbing out the door. 

The shop had a wooden, vintage sign with the words  _ ‘boutique la muse’  _ hanging above its windows.  _ Of course it would be French  _ Mabel thought with a smile. 

Walking in she absorbed the store’s interior. It was very minimalist, with eggshell white walls and grey marble flooring, her eyes were easily drawn to the dainty metal racks that held all the clothing. 

“Bonsoir, mon amie” Called a small woman from behind the counter. “Looking for anything particular today?” 

“Yes!” Replied Pacifica for both of them. “My friend and I were looking for something special for the semi formal” “Something really stand out” 

“ _ Ooo”  _ The store clerk cooed. “I have the perfect one for you, follow me” She said, walking over to one of the racks in the far back corner. She quickly pulled out a small garment. “I think this would look just amazing on your friend”

The dress the woman held was short, pink and satin looking, it’s two thin spaghetti straps hung delicately from the hanger. It was simple, but it definitely would catch everyone's attention. 

Pacifica gasped, bringing her hands to her cheeks. “I love it!” “Mabel that’s so you!” “ You have to try it on!” 

“Okay fine” She whined, taking the garment from the store owner and tugged open the changing room curtain. 

As soon as the curtain was closed, Mabel quickly stripped her tank top and shorts. Unzipping the dress’s back, she stepped into it and pulled it up over her hips, the material softly hugging her curves. She slid her arms through the thin straps and analyzed herself in the mirror. 

The dress was short, very short. The length stopped at her upper thigh, just barely covering her bottom. She had never worn something like this, her cheeks flushed at how tight the fit was. 

“Mabel come out! Let me see if it looks good” Pacifica exclaimed, her voice heavy with excitement.

Mabel pulled open the curtain with uncertainty. “Can you help me with the zipper?” She said turning around. 

“Let me get it darling!” Offered the store owner, stepping behind her to gently tug the small zipper to a close. She stepped back, a hand on her side as she looked Mabel up and down. “Darling you look radiant, positively gorgeous!”

Pacifica nodded in agreement. “Definite eye candy for sure” She beamed. “And you know what? I have the perfect shoes to go with it!” 

Mabel looked at herself in the mirror again, her friends' praise sinking in. “Are you sure?” She gave a little spin, seeing every angle. “It’s not too short?”

“No not at all, just very flirtatious” Mused Pacifica, turning toward the Owner. “Do you have the same dress but in black?” “As a matter of fact I do,” The owner pulled out a similar dress, it’s color was the only difference between the two.

Pacifica took the garment, her hands running over the material. “I’m thinking I’ll get this one so we can match, what do you think?” 

Mabel smiled at the thought of them side by side in their new dresses. “I think that’s a really cute idea,” She said, she had always wanted to do things like these with her girl friends but never seemed to get the chance. Mabel could feel her chest swell with excitement, happy to finally get the opportunity.

Pacifica returned the smile and reached over to undo the zipper for Mabel. “Alright go get changed, and we’ll head out for lunch” 

Mabel hurried back behind the curtain, gathering up her clothes. When she left the house this afternoon, she hadn’t expected to have any fun, but surprisingly Pacifica was right. Dress shopping had been the perfect cure to her summer blues.

The two of them paid for their dresses and decided to stroll down the street in search of a ‘ _ decent restaurant’  _ as Pacifica put it.

“I really feel like seafood, or like a salad” hummed Pacifica, her eyes scanning each store front for something to eat. 

“What about here?” Mabel asked, pointing at some small cafe. 

Pacifica huffed. “Ugh, Dipper and I went there yesterday” “This is the thing about small towns, the food scene always sucks” 

Mabel laughed, it seemed like Pacifica and her brother had done practically everything together since they arrived. “I meant to ask, but how did you and Dipper….” She trailed off. “You know, start dating?” 

Pacifica shook her head with a smirk. “Wow you sure have a way with words” She hummed, lost in thought for a moment. “Well, about a year ago, one of his friends commented something trashy on a picture of mine,” “And he DMed me apologizing, and we just kind of never stopped talking” Smiling, Pacifica nudged her. “You know I’ve liked him for years, ever since you guys helped out my family that one summer.” 

“Really!?” “That long” Mabel watched Pacifica nod. “I’m so happy for you guys honesty, I wish I had known sooner.” 

Mabel was about to ask Pacifica another question when she heard her name being called.

“Mabel! Hey what’s up!” 

She whirled around on her heels only to be greeted by Lee. 

“Hey! How are you?” Replied Mabel, caught off guard by the boy's sudden appearance, she really hadn’t prepared to see any of her other friends, _ that was the problem with small towns. _

Lee ran a hand through his long hair. “Decent, totally decent” “So what’ve you been up to?” “I haven’t seen ya since the bush party” 

Mabel jiggled the handle of the bag she was holding playfully. “Just doing some shopping for the semi formal” 

“Oh damn, you’re going to that!” Lee said, a big grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“She wouldn’t have bought a dress if she wasn’t dummy” Chimed Pacifica, obviously annoyed with the encounter. 

“I see, I see” Lee placed his hand on his chin in a faux thinking position. “Well, do you have a date yet?”

Mabel swallowed hard as she shook her head. “Nope, nobody’s asked me yet” She laughed nervously. 

“Come with me then” He said with a wink. “I promise I’ll be the perfect gentleman” 

“You can’t be serious” Groaned Pacifica folding her arms. “She’s not-

“Okay, I’ll go with you” Mabel pulled out her phone, opening up a new contact.“Gimme your number so we can meet up before hand” 

“Sick” Lee nodded, quickly typing his information into her cell. “Listen, I’ve gotta go, I’m hanging out with the gang in a bit” “But call me whenever ya?” 

Mable nodded watching him head in the opposite direction, a deep frown had settled into her face. 

“Mabel! What the hell were you thinking!” Pacifica had both her hands on either side of Mabel’s shoulders, her grip tight. 

“I don’t know! I just thought I could forget about everything if I just had a good time with him!” She cried. It really didn’t make any sense now that she was saying it out loud, but she felt like some heartbroken girl, without even going through the motions. Mabel pushed herself away from Pacifica. “I’m fine” “It’s fine” She repeated, trying to reassure herself.

*

Robbie sat on the floor of Thompson’s room, his back pressed up against the foot of his friend's bed. 

He had been trying to strum something on his guitar for the past hour, but nothing was sounding right. 

“Dude, since when do you play flowery bullshit?” Accused Nate with a chuckle from beside him. “You in love or something?” 

Robbie gave him a glare as he put down his guitar. “ _ Fuck off”  _ He was tired of everyone pointing out what a good mood he was in. Even his parents had tried to prod the answer out of him the other day during breakfast, it was getting out of hand. 

But, Robbie couldn’t blame them, he had been acting like he was on cloud nine. Since the pool party he had been doing the strangest things. He would try to have coffee at the diner twice a day on the off chance he might run into her. He had even caught himself absentmindedly driving up to the Mystery Shack several times, only to speed off in the opposite direction.

He was definitely acting weird. 

“How come you never wrote me any songs like that,” Mused Wendy, looking up from the magazine she was reading. 

Robbie rolled his eyes, knowing she was just trying to get a reaction out of him. “I’m pretty sure I did,” 

Wendy laughed as she changed positions on the bed to face him. “Yeah, you plagiarized it and that shit was still terrible” 

“What can I say, I was young, naive” He tried to do that mock remorseful voice she hated so much. “Pick any excuse”

“Yeah  _ whatever _ I know you better than that Valentino” Wendy said giving him a light kick. “Somebody’s got your attention” 

Robbie shook his head, trying to diffuse the validity in her statement. “Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?” 

“You can fool, Nate, hell you could probably even fool Tambry,” “But you can’t fool me dumb ass” She snickered, before picking up her magazine again. 

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” Chimed Nate, interjecting, are the sound of his name.

Robbie ignored him, focusing on Wendy. “Oh sure thanks mum,” He scoffed, folding his arms.  _ Why’d she always have to be so right?  _

He could tell she was about to respond, but then Thompson’s bedroom door clicked open. 

“Hey guys!” 

It was Lee. He looked like he had just run a marathon, he was panting and sweating so hard. 

“You'll never guess in a million years what just happened,” Lee said through a heaving breath. “I practically sprinted the whole way here I was so stoked” 

Tambry groaned. “Well spit it out” she said not so much as looking up from her phone. 

Lee straightened himself, a smug grin on his face. “Ya boi got himself a date to the semi formal” 

“Awh dude, you said you were going to go stag with me” Whined Thompson.

“Shut up Thompson, Nate was the only one going with someone until  _ just  _ now” Wendy said pointing out the obvious. “Besides, what poor soul even agreed to go with you?” 

Lee’s smile practically stretched from ear to ear. “Only our very own, cute miss Mabel” He let out a blissful sigh for dramatic effect. “ God she got so hot, these past couple of years eh?” 

Robbie watched as Nate and Thompson nodded in agreement. His brain was going a mile a minute, almost too shocked for words.

“So wait,” Robbie stood up, collecting his thoughts. “ She actually said yes to going with you?” 

“Ya dude, she even gave me her digits” Lee said, rifling through his pocket until he produced his cellphone and flash Robbie the screen. “See?”

It wasn’t a joke, right there on the top of the screen was Mabel’s name with a few flower emojis. 

Robbie swallowed, his heart sinking in his chest. He hadn’t been brave enough to get her number, and the thought to ask her to the semi formal hadn’t even occurred to him. And here Lee had banged out both those things in one afternoon, he felt like an idiot. 

“ _ Whatever _ , have fun taking a kid to the dance loser” Robbie sneered trying to conceal how angry he was.

“Awh, don’t be jealous, my guy” Lee said, giving Robbie a playful punch in the shoulder. 

Pushing past him, Robbie could feel his face heat with annoyance. “ Who would be jealous of  _ that? _ ” He said before walking out of Thompson’s room and hopping into his truck. 

“Honestly, fuck today!” He exploded, gripped the steering wheel then smacking the horn hard.He had been in such a good mood and couldn’t believe how it had fallen apart in seconds. 

Backing out of the driveway he sped off with no destination in mind.


	6. Pretty In Pink

Mabel slipped into the lacy white heels Pacifica had brought her. When she first saw the designer box she had protested. They looked really expensive and she was such a notorious klutz that ruining them felt inevitable. 

In the end Pacifica had insisted, saying  _ “If you don’t wear those damn Louboutin’s I will never forgive you”.  _ Mabel laughed at the thought and glanced up at her friend. “ you don’t think this is too much?” 

“Never,” Pacifica said, her lips plumped as she applied a deep shade of red. “Your outfit is to die for and I slayed your makeup, so hush” 

Mabel eyed herself up and down in the large bathroom mirror. As Pacifica had predicted, the pink dress really had gone with the shoes. Her eyes had been done up in a light champagne color that shimmered when it caught the light and her lips just a simple nude. “You’re right I look amazing” 

“Love that attitude, confidence looks good on you” Smiled Pacifica, fiddling with her hair. “I’m glad you came over, there was no way in hell I would’ve been able to work my magic in that dump” 

Shaking her head, Mabel sat on the edge of the marble counter. It was true that there would have been no way for both her and Pacifica to have gotten ready at the Mystery Shack’s cramped bathroom. So when Pacifica had offered for them to go to her place, she jumped at the opportunity.

Pacifica closed the tiny tube in her hand, finally content with her appearance.“Now,” “Are you ready for this?” 

Mabel raised a brow. “Why wouldn’t I be?” She said confused. “I’m actually really excited to dance the night away with you” 

“And Lee?” Pacifica put her hands on her hips and gave her a look. “As much as you’d just love to be dancing with tall, dark and handsome, you made your bed girl, you have to lie in it” 

Blushing, Mabel turned her gaze to the floor. “I don’t know what you're talking about ,” She said, crossing her legs tightly. “I’m totally excited to see Lee” 

Pacifica rolled her eyes.  _ “Riiiiight”  _ She snickered, reaching for her clutch bag and plopping her phone inside. “Do you think I should pack an umbrella?” “My dad says it’s gonna rain” 

Mabel was about to open her mouth to respond, when the doorbell rang through the mansion like a gong. 

“Guess that’s them” Pacifica mused, heading out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She gave her one last smile before twisting open the front door. 

Mabel watched as Pacifica practically swooned as she eyed up her brother. He had on black pants and a red paisley tie, no doubt to color coordinate with his girlfriend.

“Dipper, You look fantastic” Pacifica flirted, leaning slightly in the doorway. “I knew that tie would just pop” She took a second to admire her handy work before clearing her throat. “Lee” “It’s a pleasure to see you” She said flatly.

Lee gave her a half wave, ducking his head in past Pacifica to see Mabel. “Hey, you both look tight as hell” 

Dipper gave him a sharp elbow in the side and thinned his lips. “Watch it dude, that’s my girlfriend and sister” 

Giving a cough Lee straightened himself back to a standing position. “My bad, gotta be respectful” He said with a goofy grin. 

“Let’s just get this over with” Muttered Pacifica, taking Dipper’s arm.

They all headed down the Northwest’s long spiraling driveway, opting to walk to the festivities as it was only ten minutes away on foot.

Not used to the heels she was wearing, Mabel kept stumbling into Lee. Several times she had to hold onto his jacket sleeve for balance. A deep blush crawled up her cheeks when she felt Lee reach over to hold her hand. He gave her palm a light squeeze then leaned over and whispered.  _ ‘this’ll keep ya on both your feet’ _ .

She felt mortified, the whole walk there she silently prayed nobody they knew would see them like this. The last thing she wanted was to give anyone the wrong idea.

She sighed with relief when the semi formal banners came into view, discreetly slipping her hand away from Lee’s as they reached the building. 

“You guys are gonna love this” Lee motioned in front of them. “They’re holding the party up at our old high school, that’s so wild” 

“Completely crazy” Mocked Pacifica. “Let’s just hurry up and buy our tickets” She strode ahead of them, pulling Dipper along with her. 

The line up to buy tickets was packed with everyone from town. Mabel could see Hank and his wife, Manly Dan and all of Wendy’s brothers, even Bud Gleeful had shown up, it was quite the turn out. 

When they finally reached the front of the line it was already well past eight o’clock. Mabel could tell Pacifica was getting antsy, the blonde girl kept tapping her foot and mumbling something under her breath. Several times Dipper had to reassure her that  _ ‘they were almost there’  _ and that  _ ‘she just needed to relax’ _ . 

“Get your tickets here!” Called Tyler from behind a small podium. “Well hello fellas!” “Are we looking for a couple of tickets?”

Dipper nodded, pulling out several bills from his pocket. “Yes sir, can I grab two from ya” 

Tyler quickly exchanged the money with two tiny slips of pink paper. “Alright and how’s about yourselves” 

Mabel started to go through her purse about to pay Tyler, when Lee swatted her hand away. 

“Nuh uh little miss, I’m grabbing this” Lee said with a smile. He took the two tickets from Tyler, then handed one to Mabel. “Let’s go get tore up” Taking her hand again he led her into the dark entrance of the Semi Formal. 

The whole room was bathed in interchanging neon lights, that zigzagged across the gym floor as a heavy bass boomed so loud she could feel the vibrations. A sudden nervousness overcame her as Lee pulled her in close, their chests bumping lightly. 

“I’m not a good dancer!” Mabel babbled, her voice shouting above the music. 

Lee let his hands fall to her hips, swaying them side to side. “It’s all good,” “Don’t think about it” He gave her a small spin, his movements carrying to the beat of the music. “You know, you really do look  _ fine _ tonight,” “That dress is a stunner” 

Mabel pulled away embarrassed. “Thank you” She stuttered, quickly glancing about the room. “I’m gonna grab a drink, okay?” She flashed him a smile then darted towards a small table. 

She leaned over and grabbed a small plastic cup, sighing with relief as she filled it up halfway and tipped it back. 

“Mabel?”

*

Robbie folded his arms and braced himself against the gym wall. He really hated events like these, crowds and loud crappy music definitely had never been his scene. The worst part was nobody had to twist his arm to get him to show up. 

He had been sitting in his room hours before just stewing over the idea. Twice he had walked out the door, inches away from his car before turning around again. It wasn’t until he got a text from Wendy that he basically threw on his dress shirt and tie and ran back to his truck.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the high school, the whole time he eyed his phone that sat face up in the passenger seat.

**_*where are you? Dipper just showed up with Mabel - Wendy_ **

**_*They both look 🔥 - Wendy_ **

As he pulled into the parking lot he couldn’t help but wonder what that meant, and what she was wearing.

Huffing Robbie looked around the gym, the place was flooded with unfamiliar faces and there had been absolutely no sign of his friends. He debated just throwing in the towel and calling it a night when he saw her.

She had on this tight, pink dress that stopped at her upper thighs and her hair was left down, softly swaying as she moved. He nearly had to pick his jaw back up off the floor, the sight was so unreal. 

He pushed himself from the wall, about to go up to her, when she was pulled into someone’s grasp. It was Lee.

Robbie watched as his friend's hands roamed over her hips, rocking her from side to side. Never in his life had he been so jealous of Lee before.

The two of them had always been close, they had gone through grade school, high school, hell they even had their first part time job together. However, this was something he absolutely could not get behind. It wasn’t like Mabel was his, but the thought of her with someone else drove him crazy.

“Screw this” Robbie muttered, turning away, he headed towards the tables, hoping to find a beer, or something to distract himself with. 

Picking up a small cup, he quickly downed its contents, hissing at the sugary aftertaste.  _ Did they not have anything with alcohol?  _

Crushing the plastic, Robbie binned the cup, only noticing then that someone was standing beside him. “Mabel?” 

She turned to look at him, her face a deep scarlet. “Oh my gosh!” Mabel practically squeaked. “Robbie!” “I didn’t think you were coming” 

“Well there was a change of plans” He said, leaned against the table. 

Up close, Mabel’s presence was almost overwhelming. Robbie was noticing all these little details, like how her hazel eyes were sparkling in the dim light, or how her hair framed her face differently when it was down. 

Mabel refilled her cup and gave him a smile. “You look really nice” “that outfit suits you”

“Oh this old thing?” Mused Robbie, playing with his tie, grinning slightly when he saw her laughing. “Ya know,” “You really look amazing Mabel”

She looked up at him, eyes wide. “Yeah?” 

Robbie felt his heart skip a beat. “ _ Duh”  _ He mocked, nudging her playfully. “Come on don’t be stupid, did Lee not tell you?” 

She glanced away, but nodded. “Yeah, but..” “What about your date”

Narrowing his brow, Robbie folded his arms. “What date?” He said annoyed. “I didn’t come with anyone?” 

Shaking her head, Mabel bit her lip, looking everywhere but his face. “No, but like..” She trailed again, collecting her thoughts. “What about Tambry?”

Robbie scoffed, trying hard to stifle a laugh. “Tambry?” “Mabel that ship sailed  _ years ago”  _ He Let out a sigh. “Did you not see her and Nate sucking face at the bush party?” He could see the cogs in her brain turning as she processed what he said. 

“I totally thought,” She finally looked at him, her eyes locking with his. “I totally thought you guys were together” 

Stepping closer, Robbie finally let out a small chuckle.They were almost inches apart now. “Nope” 

Mabel sucked in a breath, that heavy pink still coloring her cheeks. “Robbie..?”

He was seconds away from reaching out to her, when there was a loud, rolling boom that sounded above the music and suddenly all the lights went out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally can't stop writing! since I have so much time on my hands now, I'll probably be putting out chapters super often :) sorry this one is a little short!


	7. Love Plus One

Robbie heard Mabel scream as she jumped into him. He couldn’t see anything, the room was so pitch black that even his eyes couldn’t adjust to the surrounding darkness.

“What’s going on?!” Yelled Mabel, her small hands feeling around his chest as if to reassure herself he was still there. 

“I dunno!” He shouted back over the chaos. The whole gym had broken into a frenzy of confused shrieking and yells. Several times he had been violently shoved in the back and sides as people clamored together. “Just hold on!”He felt her nod against him as he tried to shuffle them to a nearby wall and out of the crowd. 

Throwing his hands behind him he quickly palmed around until he could feel the cool brick on his fingertips. 

Everything felt so surreal, one moment it was as if sparks were flying between them, and the next he was aimlessly wandering through the dark with her clinging to him tightly. The situation was utterly laughable. 

“Now everyone just calm down now!” Yelled Tyler, his voice cutting through the noise. “C’mon I need y’all to be quiet” 

A stunned silence washed over the gym as a single light shone from the center of the room. 

Tyler cleared his throat, and grabbed the small flashlight that was passed to him. “Looks like a storms knocked the power out,” 

“So what the party's over!” “ Just like that?!” grunted Manly Dan, his words almost shaking the crowd. 

“Consider it delayed until further notice,” Said Tyler, trying to be heard over the boos. 

“Then we’re leaving!” A woman yelled. 

Robbie could almost noticeably feel as the massive group started to disperse, the heat in the air leaving as they headed towards the exit. He could see Tyler’s flashlight bobbing up and down like a torch as he and a few other event staff corralled patrons back.

“Wait a minute there folks!” “It would be mighty foolish to walk out there now!” Tyler sounded desperate, but the crowd silenced again. He waited a long moment, regaining his composure as he spoke. “That storm out there’s a real doozy!” “Can y’all not hear that?”

Robbie listened, the gym doors were rattling in their frames, and the distinct sound of rain could be heard as it bore down in sheets onto the roof. “I think we might be here a while,” He whispered. 

Mabel huffed, her breath puffing out in a stream. “No kidding” 

“Now I hate to be a bother,” Called Tyler, “But I’m gonna have to ask for some help,” “A few volunteers will do!” 

Robbie felt Mabel lightly tapping on his arm. “Do you think we should go?” She said. “I don’t think it’s right to just stand here and do nothing” 

In any other circumstance, he would’ve just found his friends and goofed around until the lights came back on. But something about Mabel’s earnestness made him want to prove himself to her.

“Sure” Robbie took her hand, a small smile spread across his lips when her fingers laced into his. “You’re such  _ goody two shoes _ ” He laughed walking her over to Tyler. 

“ _ Shut up” _ She groaned.

Approaching the small group, Robbie wasn’t surprised to see several familiar faces. There was sheriff Blubs, deputy Durland who both looked keen to get to work, even Mikey with the two broken arms had shown up to help. 

He was about to relax into whatever position Tyler would throw at them when he noticed Pacifica and Dipper stepping into the circle. 

Robbie furrowed his brow when he felt Mabel quickly free their interlocked hands, no doubt she had caught sight of her brother before he had. 

Enthusiastically,Tyler rubbed his hands together. “Alright fellas, glad to see a couple brave soldiers ready to help” “Since y’all are practically in groups of two already, I’m just gonna go ahead and divvy up some tasks” He mentally tallied up a list in his head and mumbled something to himself “Okay, there’s a hand crank radio in the staff room” “We’ll definitely need that” “Deputy, Sheriff, how's about you guys grab that” 

“Roger that Mayor Tyler sir” Chimed the two men in unison. 

“Great!” “That solves that,” Tyler laughed. “Miss Northwest, Dipper, you kids mind finding some blankets?” “They're probably in the janitor's storage closet,” He said matter of factly. “There’s no telling how long we’ll be here, might as well have a comfy stay”

Dipper was about to nod when he looked over at the remaining pair. “ Mabel, are you sure you wouldn’t rather go with Pacifica or me?” 

“Oh my god!” “She didn’t ask you Dipper” groaned Pacifica smacking him upside the head. “Let’s just grab the damn blankets already” She said before stomping off, her heels clicking against the floor.

Standing there smugly, Robbie watched as Dipper silently stocked off after his girlfriend. He would have to toss Pacifica a thank you later. “And us?” 

Tyler blinked, lost in thought. “Right!” “That just leaves candles” 

“Perfect” Mabel straightened herself ready to get to work. “Where are they?” 

“There’s a whole box in the basement,” Tyler said. 

Mabel visibly paled, “The basement?” She swallowed. 

“What are you scared?” Chuckled Robbie, raising a brow. It wasn’t like he was overly excited to head into his old school’s creepy basement, but the idea of getting to see Mabel spooked was worth it in his eyes. 

Whirling around, Mabel glared at him. “No!” “You’re such an asshole,” She said, punching his arm. 

Robbie leaned over, just out of ear shot. “ _ But you love it”  _

Mabel rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Let’s get going” She gestured past them. “Well come on, lead the way  _ Mr. I’m soooo brave” _

Walking through the school halls, he had to force down a goofy grin that kept threatening to spread across his face. 

He was going to be twenty next year, in most countries he would be considered a fully grown adult, and yet whenever he was around Mabel none of that seemed to matter. 

There was no rational reason for any of it, he thought opening the heavy metal basement door, it’s hinges creaking loudly. “Wanna go first or should I?”

Mabel looked at him, then back to the deep black expanse that led into the basement. “Can you go?” She said, her voice wavering slightly before she caught herself. 

“No prob” Robbie nodded, taking the first few steps down. He glanced backward, unsure if she could still see him. “You can wait here if you want” 

“No screw that!” Mabel yelled, rushing down the stairs behind him. “I’m no coward Robbie Valentino” 

Pulling out his cell, Robbie scrolled through his apps until he reached the flashlight. “No, I know you aren't,” He said looking around the now semi illuminated basement. 

The whole place was filled with old cardboard boxes, and a thick layer of dust. There was even broken sports equipment that someone had stuffed between the shelves. 

“How are we supposed to find anything under all this junk?” Groaned Mabel, opening and closing the lids of a few containers. 

Robbie laughed as he scanned through a cupboard at the opposite end of the room. “Hey you’re the one who  _ just had to help _ , remember?” 

Mabel simply tossed a huff over her shoulder before returning to the task at hand.

As a comfortable silence settled over them, several questions floated around in Robbie’s head. He wondered if somebody had told her about Tambry, or if she had just assumed. But more than anything he wanted to know where he stood with her, and what she thought of him. 

“I think I found them!” Mabel called. “But I can’t reach” 

Robbie turned to look at her, even in those heels she still was on her tippie toes, her fingers just barely touching the box. “Okay short ass move over” 

“No it’s fine, I’ve almost got it” She said, giving a little jump. 

He rolled his eyes, and reached for the box, both his arms on either side of her as he effortlessly picked it up. “ _ Oh that was sooo hard _ ” Robbie teased,

Mabel turned around in the tiny space he had left her, a small pout had formed on her lips as her cheeks turned a bright pink. “Let’s just go” she huffed, quickly ducking under his arms and heading for the stairs. 

Sighing, Robbie trailed after her, a pang of disappointment hit him as he stopped on the step behind her. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, getting to spend time alone with her in this dark, dusty basement would probably be the highlight of his week. “What’s taking so long?” “Don't you know how to open a door?”

“Shut up!” She hissed, her hand jiggling the knob again harder. “It won’t open” 

Robbie groaned, dropping the box of candles next to him.“You've gotta be fucking kidding me,” pushing passed her, he twisted the knob both ways, the door not budging an inch. 

Stomping her foot, Mabel turned to face him. “What do we do now?”

“Text your brother, I’ll text Wendy” He said running his hand through his hair. “They’re gonna have to open that door from the other side”

Mabel flopped down on the step, the old wood creaking as she sat. “This is just great,” she scoffed. “I can’t believe this”

“Well ya better start” Grunted Robbie taking a seat beside her. “Besides, it’s not the end of the world” 

Mabel rested her head in the palms of her hands. “I guess you’re right” “I could be stuck down here with Lee” She mumbled to herself. 

“About that,” Robbie cleared his throat. “How did you two” He gestured in the air, trying to find the words. “How did  _ that _ start?” 

Mabel looked down at the floor. “God” She looked like she was about to burst from embarrassment. “It’s nothing,” “Like not even a thing” 

“The suspense is killing me” Snorted Robbie. “Just spit it out already” 

“I don’t know why I did it okay?!” She yelled, desperation in her voice. “I thought going with him would solve everything but,” “I just wanted to be with- “ Mabel cut herself off biting her lip. 

“Hey, Hey” Robbie put a hand around her shoulder and rubbed her arm gently. “Take it easy,” He could feel her shake lightly against him. A part of him regretted antagonizing her, but he knew it was almost impossible to reel himself back in when he got confrontational. “Look, I’m sorry,” He said with a heavy sigh. “I’m in no position to judge”

Mabel leaned into him, her small frame warming his side. “It’s not that,” “This whole time I just wanted to go with you”

*

Screwing her eyes shut, Mabel could feel the erratic beat of her heart ringing out in her ears. She wasn’t planning on saying that, she hadn’t meant to say to it. The words just sort of tumbled out of her mouth in the heat of the moment. “Well say something” She practically begged.

A long pause lulled between them that made Mabel assume the worst.  _ Had she made a terrible mistake by telling him?  _ Instantly she wished she could eat her words and pretend nothing had even happened.

Robbie cleared his throat, His hand that had been rubbing her shoulder hung loosely at her side. “Wow,” “That caught me off guard” He admitted. 

Mabel straightened herself on the step, trying to put some distance between them without making it blatantly obvious that he had hurt her feelings. “Well sorry to disappoint you” She huffed. Just great she thought. She had without fail, consistently made a fool of herself all night. But tripping into Lee on the walk here and confessing to someone were in two totally different ball parks. 

A sudden wave of anxiety hit her at the realization that they were still  _ very _ trapped and that there was no telling when that basement door would be opened. 

“Right,” Sighing, she steadied herself about to stand. “I’m just gonna call Dipper” “I can't take this anymore” 

“Mabel wait” Robbie stammered, grabbing and pulling her back down. “Geez can’t you give a guy a second” He scrubbed a hand down his face and groaned. “I’m happy, no I’m ecstatic” “When Lee said he was taking you here tonight, I honestly completely lost my shit” He laughed like he was remembering something. “Whatever, that loser doesn’t even matter,” “What I’m trying to say is I’ve been thinking about you a lot” His eyes drew downward to her lips, staring for a beat, his hand came up to cup her face as he closed the distance between them.

Mabel gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt his mouth on hers. She could taste the hint of sugary punch that had lingered on his lips. Mabel knew the drink had no alcohol in it, but the feeling it gave her was intoxicating. Never had she been kissed like this, she was sure if she had been standing her knees would’ve given out it was intense.

“Fuck” Groaned Robbie, leaning into her hard until she was pinned against him and the brick wall. 

Mabel could feel his free hand grip her bare thigh, his thumb circling just beneath the hem of her dress. “Robbie,” She murmured out between hot, breathless kisses. 

Quickly, Robbie pulled away, his pupils blown wide as his chest heaved. “Shit sorry, I got carried away”

Mabel rested her head on his. Normally he was so calm and cool, but now he looked thoroughly wrecked. A smile spread across her face at the fact that she had done that to him. “I think we've done enough apologizing for one night” She said teasingly. 

She was about to say something more, when the heavy metal door swung open. 

“Mabel?!” Shouted Dipper from the top of the stairs. “Pacifica, they’re down here!” 

Robbie motioned for her to head up the steps, hastily fixing his neck tie that had gone askew, he grabbed the forgotten box of candles and followed behind her. 

“Sorry we didn’t come sooner, reception is so bad here, I just got your text now” Dipper said showing her his phone. 

“Relax Dipper, They look totally fine” Mused Pacifica, looking her friend up and down. “Let’s just get back already, I’m hungry and I’m cold” 

Quietly she leaned over to Mabel “ _ You’ll need to fix your makeup”  _ She whispered with a wink. 

Blushing, Mabel averted her gaze to the floor, thinking about it now, she probably mirrored Robbie’s disheveled appearance in more ways than one. She hung a few feet back as they walked towards the gym, nervous that Dipper might see what Pacifica had.

A small smile rose and fell from her face. She couldn’t believe what her and Robbie had just done, and she was sure no one else would either. Mabel wondered what Dipper would say if he knew. 

They would certainly fight, but to what extent? Her brother was completely unpredictable when it came to Robbie. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. For now it would be her little secret.

Robbie silently fell into step beside her, bumping their shoulders lightly to get her attention. “Hey” 

“Hm?” She said softly. 

“You’re not gonna kiss and run right?” He said wryly, though there was a tinge of nervousness in his voice. 

“On the first date?” She teased. “Never” 

“You can’t seriously think of  _ that  _ as a date” Robbie scoffed as if his pride had been hurt. “If I were gonna take you on a date it sure as hell wouldn’t be in some dingy basement” 

Mabel gave him her best pout, trying to be serious. “What do you mean if?” 

He shrugged, knowing exactly what she was doing. “I dunno, guess you’ll just have to wait and see” 

Mabel gave her foot a little stomp, a habit no doubt given to her by Pacifica. But however childish she seemed to look, Robbie simply brushed it off. “You know you really are an ass”

He tossed a smile over his shoulder. “So I’ve been told”


	8. How Soon is Now?

Mabel pulled back the plastic shower curtain, sighing when it caught slightly on the metal rod. Nothing in this old shack worked the way it should, not even something as simple as the shower turned on properly. The whole nozzle sprayed out in sporadic streams that made it almost impossible to get wet. It had taken her an hour to thoroughly wash out all the shampoo from her long hair, but somehow she managed. 

Toweling off, she slowly wiped the steamy fog from the mirror. There were unmistakable, dark circles under her eyes,a dead give away that she was more tired than she really felt. 

So much had happened in the past couple weeks since she had been back in Gravity Falls, that it almost didn’t seem real.

Her fingers ghosted her bottom lip, the memory of a kiss still fresh in her mind. She hadn’t spoken to Robbie since the semi formal, but that hadn’t stopped her from thinking about him.

The only person who knew what had happened that night was Pacifica. As soon as they were alone, her friend had practically shook her senseless yelling  _ “Spit it out girl!” “I want every last detail!”  _

She tried her best to reiterate everything to Pacifica, the whole time a heavy blush had covered her cheeks. 

In the end, she made Pacifica promise not to tell anyone.  _ “You have to pinky swear on it” _ Mabel had said, her finger stuck out waiting.

Pacifica just shook her head, wrapping her slender finger around Mabel’s.  _ “God you’re such a nerd” “But fine, Your secret’s safe”  _

Mabel laughed at the thought, brushing her hair back into a messy, wet bun. She was happy that there was at least one person in this town she could trust. But she couldn’t help but wondered if Robbie had done the same and told someone. 

_ What would he have said if he did?  _ But however much of a knob he was, Mabel knew he would never brag to his friends about what had happened.

Making her way over to the pile of discarded clothes, She pulled out a tank top and a small pair of track shorts, tugging them up over her hips. Before she had even rolled out of bed and opened her eyes, Mabel had decided that she wasn’t doing anything today. All she had planned was to curl up in bed with her laptop and catch up on a few episodes of her show that she had missed. 

Mabel dug out her computer and crawled back up onto the bed. Crossing her legs she quickly clicked open Netflix, scrolling through trying to find her show when her phone pinged.

It was a text from an unknown number that simply read. 

**_*hey - (541) 267-8521_ **

Mabel stared at the screen for a moment, she didn’t recognize the numbers at all, but knew it was an Oregon area code. She bit her lip, curiosity getting the better of her, she typed back a hello and waited for a response.

Five minutes later her phone chimed again with a text from the stranger. 

**_*Whatcha up to? - (541) 267-8521_ **

She shook her head, obviously they had the wrong number she thought. Mabel tossed back and forth on whether or not to reply, it would be pretty rude not to at least tell them they weren’t speaking to the right person. Sighing, Mabel typed back again.

**_*I think you have the wrong # 😰 - Mabel_ **

Her screen is quickly lip up again with another incoming message. 

***** **_is this not Mabel? - (541) 267-8521_ **

Mabel rolled her eyes, it was probably just her brother or one of her friends trying to pull some corny prank on her. She was about to fire back a text when her phone started ringing. Reluctantly she picked up the call. “Dipper if this is you, you’re so dead” 

“It’s Robbie you dingus” 

She could hear him laughing through the other side of the phone. “Oh, hey” She said shyly. “Did you need something?”

He scoffed, sounding almost offended. “I didn’t realize I needed a reason to call ya” 

“You don’t,” Mabel trailed off, backtracking slightly. “Wait, what’s this about?” She tried to seem smooth and serious, but Robbie had a way of getting under her skin so easily. 

“Well what are you doing?” He asked again.

Mabel closed her laptop, giving Robbie her full attention “ I was just gonna watch tv and veg out, why?” 

He hummed, intentionally making her wait a beat. “Funny,” “That’s exactly what I’m doing” 

Rolling her eyes, Mabel groaned, flopping back on her bed. “What’s this about?” 

“Hey don’t get all touchy” He sighed into the receiver. “I just wanted to see if you were interested in chilling out or something” 

Mabel shot back up, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face. It wasn’t like he was completely mature, but he really was different from every other boy she had seen. “I do,” She finally said. “But-“

Robbie huffed, obviously annoyed. “But what?” 

Looking down at herself, Mabel became acutely aware of what she was wearing. If she had known he was going to call, she would have put on makeup or worn anything other than track shorts. “I’m in my pjs” 

He just laughed. “Are you serious?” 

Mabel folded her arms. “Duh” She knew he was purposefully teasing her, trying to get a reaction out of her, even over the phone. “And I’m not getting dressed” She added just to spite him.

“God you are so difficult”The line went silent for a minute, then she heard him shift, the sound ruffling through the phone. “What if I came to get you, and we just watched movies at my place?” 

“Okay” Mabel said a little too quickly, she cleared her throat, trying to take control of the conversation. “But only on one condition” 

“What?” Robbie groaned. 

“I don’t want to get dressed” She repeated. “So you have to wear Pjs to, or I won’t come!” 

“Really?”He said flatly and sighed, realizing she wasn’t going to respond until the answer was yes. “Fine, I’ll get changed and head over in an hour, happy now?”

“Yes, see you in an hour!” Mabel teased before hanging up.

Jumping off the bed, Mabel ran back to the bathroom and rummaged through her makeup bag, quickly looking for a tiny tube of concealer. As much as she would just love to roll out in just Pjs and a fresh face, she really wanted to look somewhat put together, even if that meant throwing a little color on the bags under her eyes.Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Mabel ducked back into the bedroom to grab her purse. 

Mabel started to freak out when she couldn’t find the small leather bag. It had everything she needed in it and she didn’t feel comfortable leaving the house without it. She had almost torn the whole room apart when she heard three loud honks. 

Peeking out the window, she saw Robbie’s truck parked outside. “Screw it” Mabel groaned, before flying down the stairs and heading out the door. 

Feeling a little embarrassed to be stepping outside in track shorts, Mabel practically sprinted to the car and yanked open the passenger side door. 

“I didn’t know you could run like that” Joked Robbie, glancing backward as he pulled out of the driveway.

Mabel was about to toss an insult at him, when she caught a look at him. He had on a simple black t-shirt and grey sweatpants that matched her shorts. Mabel bit her lip, she really didn’t understand it herself, but there was just something about boys joggers that completely stopped her in her tracks. “Shut up”

“Come on don’t be so salty” He said, flicking her shoulder, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he turned into the parking lot of a small superstore. 

“Wait why are we stopping?” Mabel asked, suddenly worried that he was going to make her get out of the truck. 

“Chill, I was just gonna grab us some snacks,” He said, taking keys out of the ignition. “I'll be back in a sec, just text me what you want kay?”

Mabel nodded, watching him grab his wallet and head into the store. 

*

Robbie walked through the aisles, glancing at the several of the junk food lined shelves as he passed.

Tossing a couple bags of fun dip into his cart, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Who even still eats this shit” He groaned looking back at the small list she had sent him. Pizza flavored chips, Coke Zero and Wonka fun dip, this sounded like the diet of a teenager.

He really hadn’t meant to call her this morning, in fact he didn’t even have her number until yesterday. Normally he considered himself to be a very composed person, always priding himself on not making the first move. But since they had kissed at the semi formal, all he wanted to do was see her. He hadn’t even made it the full week before he completely caved. 

Sighing, he opened up one of the store’s fridge’s and pulled out two black labeled coke bottles, one for him and the other for Mabel. Robbie really never considered drinking calorie cut sodas, his parents had always expressly forbidden them in their house saying something along the lines of. _‘Do you realize how dangerous aspartame is? That stuff turns to formaldehyde in your body Robbie!”_ _“That’s the stuff we use to embalm people!”_ He just shrugged it off, figuring if Mabel could stomach it so could he. 

Quickly, he mentally crossed drinks off the list, and headed down towards the check out aisle, satisfied that he had everything.

Luckily there wasn’t anyone in line and he was able to just dump his basket out onto the counter. “Just these and a pack of Newport’s” He said, grabbing for his debit card. 

Before he could type in his pin code, he stopped and turned at the sound of his name.

“Yo Valentino!” Coming into the line up with a small carton of milk was Wendy. She gave him a small pat on the back, and placed the carton behind his things. “What’s with all the crap?” “You doing something today?” 

Robbie took his receipt from the cashier. “Nothing” “Just hanging out” He lied, trying to quickly grab his bags so he could leave. 

Wendy raised a brow at him.“Hm, nice try bud, last time I checked you weren’t so crazy about Pringle’s, let alone the pizza flavor” 

He just shrugged. “So what?” “I’m not allowed to try new things?” 

“Sure, the adventure starts with a gross bag of chips” She laughed, taking out a few bills and handing them to the cashier. “Wait does this have something to do with you asking for Mabel’s number?”

“ _ Nooope _ ” He was now halfway out the door, “With that kid?,” “Not in a million years,” He said pointing a finger at his friend. Robbie knew if he stayed any longer she would see right through him. “Get that stupid idea out of your head,” He didn’t even say goodbye as he hustled back to the truck and hopped back in beside Mabel. 

“Whoa, I didn’t know you could run like that” Teased Mabel, calling back to his earlier jab. 

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up” He said starting up the car and pulling out onto the road.

He drove silently, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as Mabel poured through his CD collection. Robbie never felt totally comfortable lying, especially to Wendy. The two of them had always been really close, but it didn’t feel right to tell her what had happened at the semi formal. 

It wasn’t like he was embarrassed to be seen with Mabel or that he didn’t want people knowing, in fact he wished circumstances were different between them. If he hadn’t been so dense, and moved just a little bit faster, this could have happened so much sooner.

She really was a beautiful person, he thought glancing over at her. Robbie was sure that any guy would be proud to call her their girlfriend if they had the chance. He himself was a little ashamed that the urge to do so had crossed his mind more than once since they kissed. 

But as much as he would just love to rub it in everyone’s face, especially Lee’s, he knew better than to jeopardize whatever him and Mabel had over some momentary satisfaction.

“Alright, here we are,” He said, pulling up the cobblestone driveway to his house. The place looked relatively the same as it did three years ago. His parents hadn’t changed much of the house’s exterior, with the exception of a fresh coat of paint here and there.

She nodded, gathering up the bags and climbing out of the car. “Wait, are your parents home?” “Do they know I’m coming over?”

“Relax” Robbie laughed, stepping up onto the porch and unlocking the front door. “They’re both out now, but will be back around dinner” He motioned for her to follow him inside. “I can drop you off before that, if you want?”

“No!” Mabel said quickly. “I mean we’ll see” 

He watched as she slowly moved into the house, stopping to look up at the family photos that hung on the walls. 

“Awh Robbie, you were so cute” Mabel chuckled, pointing up at his second grade school picture. 

Groaning Robbie playful pushed her down the hall, trying to get her passed the tunnel of shame his mum had perfectly framed for all their guests to see. 

“ _ Suure”  _ He huffed, leading her towards a set of carpeted stairs that ascended down into the basement. 

Mabel stopped on the top step, a confused look on her face. “Wait, why are we going downstairs?” “Isn’t your room on the second floor” 

“It was like ages ago” Robbie said, flicking on a light switch. “The basements got way more space” “Plus it’s more private” He added with a wiggle of his brow.

Rolling her eyes, Mabel hopped off the step and into the room, a bright red blush coloring her cheeks. “Wow, your styles really changed”She Spluttered, gesturing around.

It was true, though he hadn’t necessarily grown out of his dark, brooding tendencies, he did stop with the black  _ everything.  _ The room was divided into two sections by a large leather sofa that sat in front of a projector. Old movie and band posters were strewn about in a mismatch order and vinyl records cluttered and stuffed most of the shelves. 

Robbie bent over to a stack of dvds, tossing a few cases at her. “ I don’t really have any comedies or girly shit, but you might like these” 

She rifled through the pile,flipping the cases over every so often to read the plots typed out in the back. “I can’t believe you invited me over here to watch  _ ‘Cannibal holocaust’ _ thats  _ sooo romantic”  _

“Well not with that attitude” He sneered, taking the DVD back from her and discarding it. “Just pick something already, Jesus” 

“Fine, how about this?” Mabel passed him back a thick box set volume.

Robbie thumbed the cover, a familiar gold logo sprawled across the plastic case as he slipped the discs from their sleeve.“Yeah, this’ll work” “You ever watched Twin Peaks before?”

“No, but it’s a murder mystery right?” She said plopping herself onto the sofa. “Sounds like fun” 

He nodded, pulling down the projector in front of them and tossing the DVD in. “It actually kinda reminds me of a little of our lives in Gravity Falls”

Mabel leaned into the leather, crossing her legs up onto the cushion. “Really? How so?” 

Robbie quickly flipped the lights back off, and flopped down beside her. “Just watch the stupid show” He said throwing his arm up onto the back of the couch, his finger tips lightly grazing the top of her shoulders.

A few hours had passed and they were five episodes into the show. Both of them had shifted closer together, only sound between them, the munching of chips. Robbie glanced over at Mabel, he couldn’t help but think her gasps and her small hand tapping his chest in surprise to be some of the cutest mannerisms he had ever seen.

He knew if he had told his friends about what they were doing, they’d totally laugh in his face. Robbie couldn’t blame them though, the idea of changing back into your pajamas just so a girl would come hangout in your dark basement did seem laughable. But however strange it sounded, there was no other way he would have rather spent a summer afternoon.

Robbie shifted on the sofa, intentionally brushing their thighs together as he moved. A small smirk rose on his lips when he heard her breath sharply. “What’s up?” He teased, making sure she knew he noticed. “You scared?”

“No!” She hissed folding her arms. “Don’t be silly” 

He skimmed next to her again, pulling the same response from her. “Uh huh?” “What’s that about then?” He watched Mabel bite her lip and turned away shyly, the action sending a shiver shooting down his spine. Pushing his elbows off the leather, he leaned in close, his mouth ghosting passed her’s as he moved toward her side. “Well?” He said in a low tone, his tongue against the shell of her ear as he licked his lips. 

Mabel shuddered beneath him, her slender arms suddenly wrapping around his back and fisting his t-shirt. She ducked her head into the crook of his neck, her cheek warm on his exposed skin.

Robbie hummed, his hand coming up and tangling in her long hair. He had been thinking about how this moment would play out since he had kissed her in that dusty basement. But nothing in his imagination would compare to the way she flushed red and sighed at his movements. Pulling back, Robbie tipped her chin up so their noses were touching lightly, before his mouth found hers.

He tried to kiss her gently, desperately clinging to whatever will power he had left. The way she parted her lips and dragged her nails up his back was driving him crazy. His hands slid out of her hair, coming down to her shoulders and playfully teasing the spaghetti strap of her tank top. He tore away from her, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. “This okay?” 

Mabel nodded quickly, swallowing hard as she glanced at his hand, her gaze following it as the strap slipped down her arm. 

“C’mere” He said, hauling her from the sofa to sit in his lap, her legs now on either side of his hips. Slowly, he repeated the action on the other strap, his eyes never leaving her’s. 

“Just do it” She all but whispered, her thighs squeezing him nervously.

“Somebody’s eager” Robbie smirked but complied, reaching up to thumb just below her shirt, his smile deepened as he felt no restrictions of a bra. He tugged, the fabric sliding down her chest and pooling at her middle.

Robbie had to hold back a groan at the sight of her bare breasts. What they were doing was utterly juvenile, but it still had him unraveling like a teenager coping a feel for the first time. 

He moved to cup her chest, squeezing lightly before rolling a pert nipple between his fingers. “Jesus Mabel” 

She moaned in response, her hair falling like a curtain as her hips shifted over him, no doubt feeling his erection against her. 

Leaning forward, he took her other breast into his mouth and sucked. Each noise he pulled from her sent a wave of arousal down into his groin. 

Robbie lifted her so she was kneeling over him, his hands dropping from her chest to smoothing over her waist. His fingers hooked underneath her track short’s band and snapping them back, earning a gasp from her. 

Mabel’s hands came to rest on his shoulders. “Robbie?” She asked,the words coming out breathy and hot. 

He stared at her for a long moment, taking the sight of her flushed face and parted lips “Yeah?”

“Are we?” She shifted over him again, she gasped suddenly, and dropped her head to his. “Are we going to do it?” 

Robbie chuckled at how pure the question sounded, but smiled against her. “Maybe,” “Only if it’s what you want,” He said, his tone uncharacteristically serious, the last thing he wanted was to go over the line, or break any boundaries she had. 

“I do” She bit her lip. “But I’ve never done it before”

Robbie groaned, gripping her hips tight and hissing in a large breath through his teeth. Screwing his eyes shut he tried to still her from adding further movement on him. The thought of her being a virgin hadn’t even occurred to him and definitely shouldn’t have made his cock jump the way it had. “ _ Shit” _

Mabel folded her arms over her chest, trying to cover herself. “Do you not want to?” She said, looking like she was about to cry. 

“ _ Um duh,  _ obviously I do ” Robbie gestured down at himself, his erection straining against his sweatpants. He pulled her in close, his chin resting on the top of her head. “but I think we should start slow” 

This had been the fastest moving relationship he had ever had. Never before had hanging out on his couch and watching a corny 90’s tv show gotten him to second base so quickly. It was so cliche it made his head spin. As much as he wanted to continue what they had started, in his own way Robbie wanted to make her feel special.

Kissing her forehead, he gently tugged up the straps over her tank top and covered her chest. “Besides you don’t want to lose your virginity to Twin Peaks do you?” Robbie teased, shifting her back into the seat opposite to him.

“I guess you’re right” She agreed, giggling as she slipped her arms through the straps.

Robbie could tell she was a little disappointed, she always seemed to smile, despite how she really felt. It was kind of endearing in a way he thought standing up and changing over the disc. 

He sat back down beside her, subtly adjusting his still hard length in his sweatpants. “Don’t worry brace face, you’ll have me soon enough” He said, making a smooching noise close to her ear. 

“ _ Oh my god,  _ I don’t even have braces” She groaned, smacking him lightly.

Pressing play, Robbie smiled. If it was for her, he could definitely do slow.


End file.
